Une vie au poil
by ZephireBleue
Summary: [UA] Imaginez un monde où certains personnages de supernatural ne sont pas tout à fait humain. Ils ont un peu plus de fourrure, un meilleur odorat, marchent à quatre pattes et adorent roupiller devant la cheminée. Ça ne les empêchera pas pour autant de vivre leur propres aventures et de rencontrer de nouveaux amis. [Sabriel puis destiel à partir du deuxième OS]
1. OS - Une vie au poil

Que se passe-t-il quand je mate la belle et le clochard 2 avec en tête les fanarts canidés de supernatural ? Et bin ça donne ça...

Écrit d'une traite ! (c'est assez rare pour en être noté)

Merci à Pimpiericky pour sa correction !

Màj du 21/01/2016 : avant d'écrire la suite j'ai voulu modifier un peu ce chapitre. Pas mal de détail me gênait alors... Voici la version bis !

.

Une vie au poil

.

Le Trickster trottinait tranquillement dans la rue, l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets, flairant les bonnes odeurs matinales de la ville tandis que le vent se mêlait à son pelage. Il cherchait un endroit où s'alimenter et le trouva sous la forme d'une boucherie de quartier. Toujours prêt à faire son cinéma pour un peu de viande, le Trickster se planta devant la vitrine, pencha la tête sur le côté et fit ses yeux tristes en poussant de petits gémissements de martyrs. Cinq minutes plus tard on vint lui apporter un os à ronger qu'il commença à déguster sur place pendant qu'on le caressait. S'il voulait revenir plus tard et espérer le même traitement, il était dans son intérêt de se laisser papouiller. Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices pour gagner sa croûte et se faire flatter le dos n'était pas le plus désagréable qu'il ait fait...

Il s'éloigna tout de même quand les caresses commencèrent à se faire trop insistantes et à devenir vraiment pénible. Il avait un os à ronger et c'était du boulot ça ! Ça demandait de la concentration ! Il s'échappa donc tranquillement des papouilles de l'humain et partit se planquer dans une ruelle discrète, l'os entre les crocs.

Le Trickster aimait sa vie, celle de chien des rues. Il était libre, sans les soucis d'une famille à gérer ou d'un gosse à supporter. Trouver de la nourriture n'avait vraiment rien de compliqué quand on savait s'y prendre, pas besoin de travailler et de garder une maison pour ça. Il lui suffisait d'entretenir un petit peu son beau pelage doré et le tour était joué ! Les touristes lui donnaient leurs restes en pleine saison et les autres mois il n'avait qu'à mendier auprès des commerçants.

Les humains étaient si facilement manipulables...

Soudain, Alors que le Trickster s'échinait à lécher le moindre morceau de moelle juteuse, un bruit derrière lui le mit sur la défensive. Il aurait peut-être dû s'assurer que la rue était vide avant d'attaquer son petit-déjeuner... Les oreilles levées et les babines retroussées, il vit une poubelle se renverser à quelques pas de lui.

Allait-il devoir défendre son bout de gras ? L'idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Les chiens borgnes ou boiteux recevaient beaucoup moins de morceaux de bifteck et beaucoup plus de coup de balais.

Le Trickster se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir, quand il aperçut derrière les poubelles un autre chien à l'air tout penaud. Les oreilles basses et la queue entre les pattes, ce dernier l'observait avec de grands yeux humides. Il n'avait vraiment rien de menaçant, au contraire. Et puis cette bouille triste... Si le Trickster avait su faire une tête pareille, il nagerait dans la viande rouge !

\- T'as du talent gamin, admit-il en lorgnant d'un œil appréciateur cette truffe à faire pleurer les pierres.

\- J'ai perdu ma famille, pleurnicha l'autre en s'avançant dans la lumière.

Le Trickster se sentit immédiatement menacé, très menacé, en découvrant l'apparence de l'autre.

Le nouveau canidé le dominait d'une bonne patte et était tout en muscles et en nerfs. Son pelage brun sombre rehaussé par un poitrail et un museau beaucoup plus clair lui donnait un air particulièrement féroce sans parler des griffes qui raclaient le sol ou des crocs tranchants à souhait qui devaient se cacher sous ce long museau... Si combat il y avait, le Trickster ne donnait pas cher de ses jolis poils blonds.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider ? geignit le broyeur à os sur pattes en baissant davantage la tête.

Bon ok, il avait « l'air » féroce ! Mais avec ses yeux tristes et son arrière train au ras du sol, il donnait juste envie qu'on lui léchouille le museau et qu'on lui frotte l'encolure de la truffe pour le rassurer. Sans compter que, en y réfléchissant bien, avoir une tête pareille dans ses amis, ça pouvait être un très bon plan ! Du genre repas grand luxe à volonté ! Entrecôtes et rumstecks, au moins ! Sans parler de l'avantage « garde du corps » non négligeable… A lui de s'en faire un allié maintenant.

\- T'as faim ? proposa le Trickster en poussant son os du bout du nez.

Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie. Qu'était un pauvre os face à la promesse de viandes saignantes et juteuses à souhait ?

\- Mais c'est à toi, objecta le brun.

\- J'en trouverais d'autres, régale-toi gamin !

L'autre chien devait être affamé puisqu'il se jeta aussitôt sur l'os et se mit à le déchiqueter avec ses crocs. Qui étaient bel et bien dangereusement blancs et pointus...

Amusé par l'empressement du plus jeune - il devait avoir perdu son statut de chiot il y a peu – le Trickster alla s'allonger à côté de lui, museau sur les pattes. Il en profita pour renifler discrètement son invité. Savon et anti-puce. Un chien de maison donc, avec un maître. Dommage ! Mais tout n'était pas encore perdu...

\- Tes maîtres t'ont abandonné kiddo ?

\- Non, aboya aussitôt l'autre chien en le regardant durement. Il ne m'a pas abandonné !

\- Alors quoi ? Tu t'es juste réveillé un matin accroché à un arbre au milieu de nulle part ?

L'autre sauta d'un coup en grognant et le Trickster se retrouva sur le dos, emprisonné entre quatre pattes et une puissante mâchoire qui le menaçait dans un grondement plus qu'inquiétant.

\- Compris ! J'ai compris ! Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça ! Je me renseigne c'est tout ! C'est pas comme si j'avais pas sacrifié mon repas pour toi...

Le Trickster bénit son ventre quand celui-ci se mit à gargouiller juste au bon moment pour confirmer ses dires. L'attitude de l'autre changea immédiatement à l'écoute du bruit stomacal. Il se recula, s'assit sur son arrière-train, baissa les yeux et se mit à gémir pitoyablement. Se remettant debout d'un coup de rein bien placé, le Trickster tourna un instant autour du plus jeune, savourant sa petite victoire, avant de répondre à son instinct et de lui lécher le museau d'un grand coup de langue qui lui ébouriffa la moitié du pelage jusqu'au crâne.

\- Reprends ton repas gros malin, se moqua-t-il.

\- Mais toi...

\- Moi je ne suis pas un chien de salon, ricana le blond. C'est pas une petite faim qui va me tuer !

L'autre continua de le regarder avec tristesse un instant avant de s'éclairer, littéralement. Ses oreilles se dressèrent ainsi que sa queue et il se précipita vers l'os. Il le prit dans sa gueule et serra les mâchoires, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que... Crack.

L'os céda.

Gloups, pensa Trickster en sentant sa fourrure se hérisser de peur. Je ne le contrarie plus jamais moi...

\- Tiens, voilà ta part, lui indiqua l'autre, tout content, en poussant vers lui la moitié d'os la plus grande.

\- Sympa Kiddo ! Et tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Samuel ! Mais mon maître m'appelle Sam.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul si tu n'as pas été abandonné ?

\- Je me suis égaré, soupira tristement son compagnon. Ma famille et moi on est arrivé ici il y a quelques jours. J'ai voulu partir en balade seul et je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver mon chemin. Les odeurs sont tellement... Étranges ici !

\- On s'y fait Kiddo ! s'esclaffa le blond.

\- Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Moi c'est le Trickster ! Le seul et l'unique !

\- Ton maître t'a appelé comme ça ? le questionna Sam, dubitatif.

\- Du tout ! Je n'ai pas de maître moi, je suis libre comme l'air ! Je n'ai besoin de personne et j'ai trouvé mon nom tout seul !

\- Oh, ça doit être amusant, acquiesça Sam d'un air pas si amusé que ça.

\- Ça l'est ! aboya fermement le Trickster. Tu devrais essayer, tenta-t-il à tout hasard.

\- Non merci. Moi, je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Retrouver ma famille.

Le Trickster se fit de nouveau avoir par les yeux mouillés de son compagnon. C'était presque rageant de voir à quel point le plus jeune était doué, plus que lui !

\- Bah, je connais pas mal le coin, je peux éventuellement t'aider à rentrer, lâcha le blond avec un sourire vaincu.

Le Trickster ne sut pas ce qu'il avait déclenché avant de voir Sam lui sauter dessus, le noyer dans sa bave du bout du museau jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles avant de finalement s'asseoir devant lui, la queue battante et la langue pendante.

\- Quoi ? Tout de suite ? Mais on a même pas fini le p'tit-dèj !

Attaque "yeux mouillés".

\- J'ai compris, on y va... Amène-moi à l'endroit où tu t'es perdu, soupira le blond, vaincu.

Sam sauta sur ses pattes et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Le Trickster regarda avec tristesse les deux bouts d'os remplis de moelle à peine mâchouillés. Adieu le repas...

Retournant rejoindre Sam, il remarqua aussitôt le changement d'allure. Le chien un peu fou et apeuré avait laissé place à la bête de race, gracieuse et noble. Il faisait vraiment nabot à côté... Et pourtant il n'avait pas la taille d'un caniche ! Loin de là ! Ça devait être question de prestance. Il avait envie de lui mordiller une patte pour se venger... Mais c'était là une trèès mauvaise idée. Il ne fallait pas oublier les crocs brise-os, surtout pas !

Les deux chiens trottinèrent de concert pendant un petit moment et le Trickster put confirmer son intuition concernant les dons de mendiant de Sam. Les humains lui mangeaient dans la patte ! Sans même sortir ses yeux de chiot malheureux, son compagnon attirait toute la sympathie et l'admiration des passants. Il allait véritablement perdre un filon de steaks sur patte. La vie était cruelle ! On croyait trouver son El dorado, sa fontaine à viande fraîche, et on découvrait que celle-ci souhaitait à tout prix rentrer chez elle pour faire le beau et manger des croquettes... C'était honteux.

\- C'est ici que je ne retrouve plus ma trace, annonça tristement Sam en posant à nouveau sa truffe à terre, à tout hasard.

\- M'étonne pas, on est à côté du marché aux épices, constata le Trickster. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait avant d'arriver là ?

\- Il y avait un parc... J'ai pourchassé un écureuil puis un oiseau et après je me suis retrouvé ici, incapable de retrouver mon chemin.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de frotter son museau contre l'encolure de Sam devant sa bouille à nouveau triste.

\- Je sais où on va, suis-moi.

Trickster zigzaga sans mal entre les étals, suivit plus difficilement par son ami un peu plus haut sur pattes et plus imposant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être vexé ou non... Dans le doute, il allait dire oui !

Une fois le marché traversé, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la piste de Sam et encore moins de temps pour arriver à l'entrée du parc.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux te remercier ? haleta Sam avec joie.

\- J'ai bien ma petite idée, fit malicieusement le Trickster qui avait repéré un marchand ambulant à l'étal appétissant. Va faire le beau devant cet humain !

\- Ça te suffira ?

\- Oh que oui !

Perplexe, Sam accepta la demande et alla se mettre à côté du stand de hot-dog pour faire son tour. Le Trickster attendit que le marchand soit bien occupé à féliciter le brun avant de se coller discrètement contre le muret et de se faufiler jusqu'à l'arrière du stand. D'un coup de museau et de patte bien placé, il ouvrit la porte de la petite réserve frigorifique et récupéra un paquet de saucisses. Il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, amusé de voir que l'humain était toujours occupé à jouer avec un Sam tout content.

Ce dernier le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, juste après qu'il ait éventré le sac en plastique contenant la viande et commencé à engloutir son repas.

\- Ce que tu as fait est mal, l'accusa immédiatement Sam.

\- Mais tellement bon ! Viens manger avec moi, tu verras ! Le goût de la nourriture honnêtement chapardée est toujours meilleur !

\- Non, tu as volé cet humain. Cette nourriture ne t'appartenait pas !

\- Maintenant si !

Sam se mit à grogner avec intimidation. En réponse, le Trickster se leva sur ses pattes et grogna à son tour. Il voulait bien être gentil mais il y avait des limites ! Une saucisse, c'était une saucisse !

\- Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Tu connais la route maintenant, grogna le Trickster.

\- Je... J'avais espéré que tu m'accompagnerais jusqu'au bout...

Combo "yeux mouillés" et "gémissements plaintifs". Échec critique.

\- T'es pas croyable toi...

Le blond observa son paquet de saucisses à peine entamé, en goba deux autres pour la route et laissa son butin sur le côté. Ça ne valait pas la peine de l'enterrer, l'odeur était bien trop forte même pour un museau enrhumé.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas loin...

\- Merci Trickster, lâcha soudain l'autre en le regardant avec une intense gratitude.

Mais il disposait de combien d'attaques ce foutu chien ? C'étaient quoi ces yeux doux et cette langue en mirliton ? Il en avait les pattes flageolantes ! Et maintenant sa putain de queue battait derrière lui sans lui avoir demandé la permission ! Ça avait le don de le mettre de mauvais poil ça ! Et quand on savait la quantité de poils qu'il se trimballait, c'était pas peu dire !

Grommelant et grognant, le Trickster reprit la marche en tête, truffe au sol, jusqu'à ce que Sam le rejoigne, de nouveau dans sa démarche du noble chien sauveur d'enfants.

\- Lassie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais t'appeler Lassie, grogna Trickster en tentant de faire revenir sa mauvaise humeur. Tu as tout de ce taré à poils longs !

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Sam curieux.

\- Une affreuse bestiole rousse et blanche qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de sauver les petits d'humains assez stupides pour se coincer dans les avalanches.

\- Comment le connais-tu ?

\- C'est une véritable légende chez les humains et son histoire a fini par circuler de chien en chien. Il vivait loin et il est mort. Tant mieux ! Les chiens ne sont pas faits pour être au service des humains ! Les colleys ont toujours eu le cerveau ravagé de toutes façons...

\- J'aime beaucoup mon maître moi. S'il tombait dans une avalanche, quoi que ce soit, j'irais le sauver.

Trickster se remémora les crocs et préféra ne pas commenter.

Tous les deux, ils arrivèrent après une route plutôt longue de l'avis des pattes du blond jusqu'à la maison de Sam. Elle n'était pas difficile à reconnaître, c'était la seule avec une chatière énorme dans la porte, des carcasses métalliques tout autour et qui fleurait l'odeur de Sam. C'était aussi la seule tout court.

\- Allez file, je te suis des yeux jusqu'à la porte des fois que tu te perdrais en route, se moqua le Trickster.

\- Merci pour tout, fit Sam avant de coller sa tête contre la sienne dans un geste de gratitude très intime.

\- Grouille avant qu'on ne t'oublie, s'pèce de Lassie !

Trickster regarda avec amusement Sam se diriger lentement vers la maison, inquiet et excité, et gratter à la porte. Un humain plus tout jeune, sentant la graisse, l'essence, la poussière et le mauvais alcool fit son apparition accompagné d'un autre chien aux teintes plus claires que le brun de Sam et à l'allure plus trapue. Son frère à l'odeur, conclut Trickster même s'il était éloigné.

Le blond s'éloigna discrètement alors que Sam se faisait accueillir comme un roi.

000

\- Sammy, tu me saoules avec ce chihuahua, grogna Dean alors que lui et son frère se promenaient en laisse dans le parc.

\- Ce n'est pas un chihuahua Dean, soupira Sam.

\- Petit, blond, une grande gueule, je vois pas de meilleure définition pour un chihuahua !

\- Ça n'en était pas un. Et puis je ne t'en parle pas tant que ça !

\- Naaan ! Au levé, à la promenade matinale, quand on garde la maison, avant qu'on fasse la sieste, au dîner, durant la balade du soir, quand on garde les tas de métaux, au coucher...

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! N'en jette plus ! Mais tu comprendrais si tu l'avais rencontré ! Il était tellement...

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour, râla Dean la langue pendante.

\- Il est là !

\- Hein ?

\- Je le sens ! Dean, tu m'excuseras auprès du maître !

Sam ne laissa pas le temps à son frère ou à son maître de réagir avant de s'échapper brusquement de la prise molle de ce dernier et de s'enfuir en pistant l'odeur fraîche du blond pendant que Dean lui aboyait dessus. Il dut tourner plusieurs fois dans les allées et faire des détours mais il le trouva enfin, en train de se bronzer le poil sur un banc chauffé par le soleil.

Sam s'approcha en toute discrétion, bien décidé à faire une surprise au Trickster.

Arrivé à son niveau, il lui lécha subitement le museau, attendant le glapissement de surprise avec un sourire amusé.

Mais ce dernier ne vint pas.

Sam recommença sa manœuvre, poussa du bout du museau la tête du blond qui se laissa faire comme un poids mort. De plus en plus inquiet, Sam commença à lui mordiller gentiment l'oreille avant de le pousser à nouveau, au flanc cette fois et en gémissant plaintivement.

Soudain, un brusque tiraillement sur sa laisse le fit sursauter violemment et glapir en claquant des mâchoires.

\- Dire que j'ai failli ouvrir les yeux alors que tu avais mon oreille dans la gueule Lassie ! J'ai bien fait de m'abstenir, j'aurais perdu une partie de moi dans l'affaire, ricana le Trickster.

\- Tu m'as fait une peur de tous les diables ! s'insurgea aussitôt Sam.

\- Je suis désolé kiddo, j'ai cru que tu avais décidé de me surprendre et j'ai simplement voulu te donner une petite leçon...

Sam se sentit aussitôt gêné et honteux avant de se reprendre et de sauter sur le banc pour ennuyer le Trickster en abusant de sa prédominance physique. Mais le Trickster étant ce qu'il était, d'une feinte il réussit à s'échapper de la langue et du museau de Sam et atterrit par terre sur ses quatre pattes.

\- Amateur, renifla-t-il avec dérision.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, annonça soudain le labrador en s'allongeant sur le banc. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu avec moi la dernière fois. Je suis sûr que mon maître t'aurait récompensé.

\- Et quoi ? J'aurais eu un collier ? Très peu pour moi ! J'aime pas les humains et les familles encore moins !

\- Comment peux-tu savoir sans avoir testé ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Dis-toi que je sais beaaaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas Lassie !

\- Je crois que mon maître arrive, annonça Sam en se redressant. Il doit se demander ce qu'il m'a pris...

\- Tu veux dire que ce qui pend dans ton dos n'est pas un accessoire de mode ? Je suis déçu.

\- Tu veux bien que je te présente ?

\- Ce sera sans moi mon beau ! J'ai des trucs de prévus et me faire embarquer par la fourrière n'en fait pas partie.

Le Trickster lui fit un dernier câlin avant de s'enfuir à travers les buissons.

\- Sam !

\- Sammy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris !

Les explications allaient être longues...

000

Après cette rencontre, les jours passèrent et le temps tourna. La sécheresse estivale fut entrecoupée de pluie orageuse. Le Trickster se retrouva à vadrouiller dans les rues avec apathie. Il avait faim mais la pluie rendait les gens beaucoup moins désireux de lui faire des offrandes. Soi-disant qu'il empestait le vieux tapis mouillé... Bande de racistes ! Est-ce qu'il leur disait lui que les humains sentaient le cochon avarié ?

En attendant, il avait faim. Vraiment faim. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution vu les refus répétés des humains de le nourrir mais elle ne lui plaisait guère : fouiller les poubelles. Des souvenirs d'os à moelle, de saucisses, d'ailes de poulet et steaks frais lui envahirent la tête et le flair. C'était moche ce que lui jouait là le Grand Esprit !

Avec un brin de dégoût, il renversa une poubelle qui lui paraissait aussi peu attirante que toutes les autres et commença à fouiner dedans. Un bout de viande par-ci, un morceau de poisson pas trop pourri par là, trois pâtes en passant, c'était pas ça qui allait lui remplir l'estomac.

Il trottina un peu plus loin dans la rue, cherchant encore une idée de secours avant de fouiller une nouvelle poubelle quand un aboiement connu le figea.

\- Trickster ? appela Sam.

\- Mais qui c'est qui voilà ? C'est mon Lassie d'amour ! Et en laisse en plus ! Et si tu faisais le beau pour moi ?

\- Idiot !

\- Calme-toi Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à tirer sur ta laisse comme ça ? râla l'homme au bout du chien.

\- Attention, ton humain va bientôt se fâcher contre toi si tu continues. Tu risques le journal sur le nez mon gars, se moqua le chien blond.

\- Le maître ne lui fera aucun mal, gronda une voix féroce et menaçante.

Le Trickster avait complètement occulté le frangin... La faute à cette pluie aussi ! Il en perdait tout son odorat !

\- Alors c'est toi Trickster. T'as vraiment tout du nabot, se moqua l'autre chien en se hérissant.

Le blond grogna. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. L'autre voulait rentrer dans un rapport de dominance et lui voulait juste se trouver un coin au sec et de préférence au chaud avec de quoi se baffrer.

\- Ça suffit Dean, s'interposa Sam.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec une certaine tension et le Trickster observa ça avec intérêt, jusqu'à ce qu'une grande main inquiétante apparaisse dans son champ de vision et atterrisse sur sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à grogner en réponse quand l'humain commença à le grattouiller, juste à l'arrière des oreilles, juste là où c'est bon... Oh oui, fallait surtout pas qu'il s'arrête ! Il remuait la queue comme un chien de maison mais il n'en avait rien à foutre !

\- Tu veux qu'on le ramène avec nous Sam ?

Le grand brun aboya aussitôt son accord.

\- Et toi t'es d'accord ?

Tout ce que vous voulez mais n'arrêtez surtout pas, aurait bien voulu répondre le Trickster sauf qu'il était trop occupé à fondre sous les gratouillis. Quand ceux-ci cessèrent, il gémit à l'intention de l'humain et lui fit ses yeux mouillés. Enfin... Encore plus mouillés vu la situation.

\- M'étonne pas que tu t'entendes avec Sam toi, marmonna l'humain avec un brin d'amusement.

\- C'est chouette que tu viennes avec nous, s'enthousiasma le brun en posant sa tête sur les omoplates du Trickster.

\- Ma présence honore toujours les habitations que je daigne visiter, se vanta le Trickster.

\- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre, soupira Dean. Vous venez ou vous avez décidé de dormir là ?

Le Trickster suivit les deux autres chiens avec une apparente mauvaise volonté. Dans les faits, il était plutôt content. Fini les poubelles pour aujourd'hui, vive la gamelle et la maison au sec !

Durant toute la promenade, le Trickster s'amusa à regarder Sam qui contenait très mal son enthousiasme. Il avait toujours son allure fière et racée mais on pouvait apercevoir une langue pendante de temps à autre ou une queue qui battait la mesure comme un métronome en allegro. Il trouvait ça très mignon et très drôle. Sous ce corps de bête féroce se cachait encore le chiot qu'il avait dû être.

Arrivé à la maison, Trickster n'eut pas le temps de passer la porte d'entrée qu'une serviette éponge lui atterrit sur le dos. Quoi ? Son odeur de vieille carpette était à ce point gênante ? Au moins avait-il des poils lui ! Il n'était pas un singe nu aux allures de crevettes avariées !

Bon gré mal gré, il accepta de se faire essuyer, y trouvant même un certain plaisir quand ça passa sur des zones à gratouillis. Puis il suivit Sam et découvrit, oh bonheur ! Une cheminée ! Une vraie ! Avec un grand tapis juste devant ! Et un vieux chien galeux aussi...

\- Dean, c'est bien ça ? lâcha Trickster. On ne t'a jamais appris à laisser la place aux invités ?

\- Non.

\- Bon bah, je te l'apprends !

\- M'en fous. Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à venir me disputer la place, ricana l'autre chien en dévoilant ses crocs.

Trickster avait l'impression qu'ils étaient encore plus impressionnants que ceux de Sam... Pas juste...

En parlant de Sam, celui-ci alla s'installer à côté de son frère, le poussant un peu pour avoir de la place et appela Trickster.

\- Viens, lui proposa-t-il à montrant l'espace à ses côtés. Dean n'ira pas t'embêter ici.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

\- Parce que sinon je montre au maître le trou que tu as déjà fait dans le jardin.

\- Traître.

\- Taupe.

\- Banane.

\- Mortadelle.

Trickster laissa les deux frères à leur tendre échange et alla s'installer au côté de Sam. Et ce fut le paradis. Rectification, il monta au paradis quand le corps de Sam se colla à lui et qu'il posa sa tête dans son cou. Là c'était sûr, le Grand Esprit l'avait rappelé au pays des arbres à os et des rivières de steaks.

Il ne réalisa même qu'il s'était endormi, bercé par la respiration de Sam et la chaleur des flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il fut réveillé par des coups de truffes dans son cou.

\- Quoi, grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Il était dans un super rêve et n'avait pas envie d'en sortir.

\- C'est l'heure des croquettes, lui indiqua la voix de Sam.

\- Je suis réveillé, bailla-t-il en se levant mollement.

Il suivit Sam à la cuisine. Deux gamelles étaient déjà prêtes pour les deux habitués et une assiette faisait office de gamelle provisoire pour lui. Il commença à manger, sa queue touffue balayant le sol derrière lui à un rythme régulier. C'était bon les croquettes !

Jetant un petit coup d'œil à ses côtés, il découvrit la couleur étrange de celles de Sam.

\- Elles sont vertes, constata-t-il bêtement.

Dean ricana aussitôt à côté alors que Sam paraissait soudain gêné.

\- Ton maître a confondu et t'a donné de la nourriture pour mouton ? Je sais que t'en as la taille et l'obéissance mais...

\- Elles sont... Aux légumes, marmonna Sam avant de replonger le nez dedans.

\- Hein ? Légumes et quoi ?

\- Légumes et légumes, se moqua Dean. Mon frère est fan des croquettes végétariennes ! Je savais bien que c'était le plus bizarre de notre portée !

\- Dean ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? J'aime ça et alors ?

\- Sérieux ? insista le Trickster avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi...

Attaque "yeux mouillés". Ça devrait être interdit par la convention de Nonosville ça !

\- Je peux goûter ?

Sam se décala légèrement et Trickster récupéra délicatement trois croquettes qu'il glissa dans son museau avec appréhension.

\- Mangeable. Surtout en cas de famine, convint Trickster.

Sam le remercia et lui lécha le museau avant de frotter sa tête contre la sienne. C'était une chose à laquelle Trickster risquait de vite s'habituer.

\- Un teckel... Mon frère est le copain d'un teckel. T'as gagné Sam, maintenant j'ai honte !

\- Je suis pas un teckel, grogna aussitôt Trickster.

\- Ah ouais ? Et t'es quoi alors ?

\- Un quart labrador, un quart golden retriever et une moitié grand génie !

\- S'il y a pas du teckel ou du cocker dans ton sang, je veux bien me faire guide d'aveugles, se moqua Dean.

\- Va te faire cuire un os...

\- On se calme ! intervint Sam. Et si on retournait à la cheminée ?

Le Trickster et Dean se regardèrent brièvement avant de courir d'un même élan vers la cheminée. Quand Sam les rejoignit, il découvrit un enchevêtrement de pattes, de poils et de museaux sur le tapis et un maître surpris de la scène. Sam passa aussi discrètement que possible devant lui pour aller rejoindre son frère et son ami, rajoutant une couche supplémentaire à la confusion de membres.

Le maître ne fit aucun commentaire mais regarda d'un œil amusé les canidés se réagencer lentement dans une position plus confortable pour dormir.

Trickster passa sa meilleure nuit depuis bien longtemps. Le ventre plein d'une alimentation équilibrée – ça sonnait comme un gros mot mais parfois ça valait le coup - et entouré de deux masses chaudes, il était retourné dans son paradis personnel.

Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, le problème c'était le réveil.

\- Gabriel ? appela celui qui l'hébergeait.

Par réflexe et parce qu'il n'était encore qu'en partie réveillé, il aboya en réponse et s'approcha mollement du maître. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise son geste. Une patte levée, tel un lévrier à l'affût, il découvrit une femme en costume bleu avec un appareil maudit entre les mains. Un lecteur de puce. Il était grillé.

Gabriel pouvait flairer derrière lui la tension et la surprise des deux frères.

Une solution ! Vite ! Rapidement ! Il fallait... La putain de chatière ! Elle devait forcément être ouverte, elle était là pour ça !

D'un bon, Gabriel se lança dans un galop désespéré, évitant les mains des humains et sautant sur la chatière en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas fermée. Heureusement, il passa bel et bien de l'autre côté et s'enfuit au grand galop vers sa ville, fermant ses oreilles aux appels de son nom et se servant de toutes les ruses qu'il connaissait pour semer les deux labradors aux longues pattes et aux muscles entraînés.

000

Dean commençait à être à bout. Ça faisait déjà quatre jours que son frère pignait tous les jours à longueur de temps ! Quatre jours que le cocker s'était enfui à toutes pattes en laissant son frère dans la confusion et l'inquiétude ! Ça allait se payer ça ! Mais d'abord, il devait réussir à remettre Sammy sur pattes.

\- Tu comptes gémir encore longtemps comme ça ? grogna Dean.

Sammy lui fit son célèbre regard mouillé et Dean eut bien des difficultés à empêcher ses genoux de mollir.

\- Tu veux qu'on le ramène par la peau du cou, oui ou non ?

\- On a déjà essayé de flairer sa piste, geignit Sam. Et on a pas réussi... Il est introuvable...

Dean regarda furieusement son frère apathique et sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. S'approchant à grandes enjambées, il attrapa la queue de son frère dans sa gueule et mordit. Pas assez fort pour le blesser mais assez pour l'énerver un bon coup et le faire grogner contre lui.

\- Il y a du progrès ! J'ai cru que t'allais pigner encore des jours et des jours !

\- Je suis inquiet pour lui !

\- C'est un chien des rues Sam ! Comme on l'a été, tous jeunes chiots ! T'en fais pas pour lui, il saura se débrouiller !

\- Mais... Pourquoi a-t-il fui de chez son maître ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Peut-être que son maître ne lui donnait pas la pâtée qu'il voulait ou alors les enfants ont tiré une fois de trop sur ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Ou alors il a été abandonné, murmura Sam dans un gémissement.

\- Que... ? Si tu veux, il a été abandonné ! Dans tous les cas, ça n'a plus d'importance ! Aujourd'hui il se considère sans maître, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- Dean ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux le revoir, gémit Sam avant de hurler à la mort.

Dean soupira, sachant très bien que rien n'allait pouvoir calmer son frère, pas même une course entre les épaves métalliques, pas même de déchirer une vieille banquette arrière. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'allonger contre lui en attendant que ça passe.

000

Gabriel ne se sentait vraiment pas en forme. Entendre le nom que lui avait donné son ancien maître lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Il mangeait à peine, ne prenait plus soin de lui et déprimait, tout simplement.

C'est probablement pour ça qu'il ne fit pas attention en traversant. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas la voiture. C'est pour ça qu'il vola durant l'espace de quelques secondes.

000

Ça bouge. Mauvaise odeur. Voix humaine.

000

Nouveau réveil. Juste des couleurs.

Blanc.

Vert.

Blanc.

000

Il ouvre les yeux.

Envie de vomir.

De bouger.

Il gratte.

Il gémit.

000

Encore la douleur. Et les couleurs.

Blanc.

Blanc.

Gémir.

000

Le réveil. Il est dans une salle étrange. Il y a une odeur connue. On le caresse. Il est groggy. Il en redemande. On le soulève. Il se rendort.

000

On le déplace encore. Les odeurs familières sont plus fortes.

On le pause sur un tapis. Il y a une cheminée. Il y a un copain. Il y a Lui aussi. Des corps se collent contre lui.

Il a mal.

Des mains humaines s'interposent, écartent les corps. Ces derniers reviennent, moins près, moins pressants. Un museau se cale contre le sien avec douceur. Ça va aller...

000

Sam avait cru avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant son maître rentrer avec un Gabriel dans les bras, comme mort, recouvert de bandages tout autour du ventre des pattes antérieurs jusqu'aux postérieurs. Le glapissement faible que le blond avait sorti quand il avait voulu se presser contre lui avait été un déchirement, autant que la main de son maître pour le ramener à la raison et l'éloigner un peu. Ensuite, il avait essayé d'être sage, de rester juste à la limite de ce qui était permis.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Sam fut aux petits soins. Gabriel ou le Trickster, peu importe, était complètement amorphe et déniait ses croquettes. Son maître dût agrémenter son eau de sucre et lui, il fit de son mieux pour lui redonner vie en le léchouillant et en frottant son museau là où c'était permis, soit presque uniquement à la tête.

Il était tellement occupé à prendre soin du petit blond que lui-même se nourrissait à peine et son frère devait grogner ou montrer les crocs pour qu'il daigne avaler sa gamelle et boire son bol d'eau. Et ne parlons pas des sorties... Mais aussitôt les besoins naturels remplis, Sam retournait auprès de Gabriel pour le veiller comme une chienne ses chiots.

Et il y eut le premier vrai gémissement.

\- Sam, tu m'en mets jusque dans la truffe, se plaignit Gabriel alors que le brun le léchouillait encore.

\- Tu es de retour parmi nous, geignit Sam en se mettant aussitôt à plat ventre pour être à son niveau.

\- Faut croire, répondit-il platement.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- T'en as d'autres des questions du genre ?

Sam haleta de douleur devant le ton froid du blond.

\- Le maître a dit que dès que tu pourras, il faudra que tu manges tes croquettes, indiqua Sam, la tête baissée.

\- Puisqu'il le faut...

Gabriel se mit sur ses pattes avec quelques difficultés après les nombreux jours en activité très réduites et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, escorté par un Sam aux oreilles basses. Gabriel avala sa gamelle – il en avait une à lui maintenant, une jaune – avec lenteur, entama son bol d'eau et retourna se coucher. Sauf qu'il ne se sentait ni la force ni l'envie de retourner devant la cheminée. A la place, il se faufila entre un mur et l'arrière d'un fauteuil.

\- Gabriel ? s'inquiéta Sam.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, grogna le blond en montra les crocs, quelques poils, non recouverts de bandages, hérissés.

Gabriel ne se sentit pas plus coupable que ça en voyant Sam repartir la queue entre les jambes. Pas du tout. Et le voir s'installer dans un coin où il pouvait faire semblant de regarder ailleurs tout en veillant sur lui ne lui faisait rien non plus. Absolument rien.

Pourquoi avait-il survécu ? Tout fuir, y compris la vie, n'aurait peut-être pas été une si mauvaise chose après tout...

C'est sur cette pensée très déprimante que Gabriel se rendormit. Il se réveilla en entendant deux humains discuter racontant une histoire qu'il savait déprimante.

\- … Suis renseignée Bobby, indiquait la voix d'une humaine. L'ancien propriétaire du chien a été destitué de tous ses droits sur ses animaux, en plus d'être en prison pour quelques années pour élevage et combats illégaux de chiens ainsi que tortures et maltraitances. Tu peux garder Gabriel, ça ne posera aucun problème. Fais-le-moi simplement savoir que je mette à jour sa fiche.

\- Qu'entends-tu exactement par élevage, combats et le reste ?

\- Il faisait des croisements de chiens pour la revente en tant que chien de combats. Combats qu'il organisait lui-même.

\- Gabriel ne ressemble pas à un chien de combat Jody, remarqua l'humain.

\- Il faisait partie de la seconde catégorie. Ceux qu'il se gardait sous le coude en tant que "compagnie". Il en avait encore trois sur les quatre qu'il possédait officiellement quand la police est intervenue. Gabriel, le quatrième, avait dû être abandonné avant.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Bobby...

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Le premier, Raphaël a été trouvé plus mort que vif. Il a été aussitôt pris en charge par les services vétérinaires mais... C'était trop tard. Le deuxième, Lucifer, était extrêmement dangereux. Il a blessé trois officiers dont l'un a été handicapé à vie et il a manqué de peu en égorger un quatrième. Il était totalement fou. Il a dû être abattu sur place. Quant au dernier, Michel, physiquement et mentalement ça avait l'air d'aller mais il a défendu son maître jusqu'au bout.

\- Que veux-tu dire par jusqu'au bout ?

\- D'après le rapport de police, Michel a été maîtrisé très facilement et son maître n'a pas été difficile à arrêter après la mort de Lucifer mais quand la voiture de police est partie avec ce fou à son bord, Michel s'est échappé et jeté sous les roues de la patrouille. Littéralement. Comme s'il avait pensé pouvoir arrêter la voiture.

Gabriel gémit. Il s'en était douté. Ça n'avait pas pu se passer mieux après son départ, forcément...

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, murmura Sam en apparaissant depuis le côté du fauteuil.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, haleta Gabriel.

\- Désolé, continua Sam en recommençant à léchouiller le blond.

\- Arrête !

\- Pardon.

\- Tu sais rien ! Te n'y connais rien ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

\- Désolé.

\- C'était mon maître ! Je me suis libéré tout seul de cet arbre et j'ai essayé de le retrouver ! Vraiment ! Mais j'ai pas réussi...

\- Désolé.

\- Je l'aimais. Lui et les autres, gémit Gabriel.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Aide-moi Sam, ordonna Dean de l'autre côté du fauteuil, prêt à repousser le meuble avec sa gueule.

Sam obéit et à eux deux ils écartèrent l'obstacle. Sam alla aussitôt s'allonger tout contre Gabriel et posa son museau sur les pattes de ce dernier.

\- C'était mon maître. C'étaient mes frères, pleura Gabriel.

\- Pardon Gabriel.

Les deux humains se retournèrent en entendant un hurlement. Ils découvrirent le chien blond en train de hurler à la mort et de pleurer en haletant, soutenu par les deux labradors couchés près de lui.

000

Gabriel avait mis plusieurs jours encore à se remettre de ses blessures avec sa crise dépressive mais désormais il retrouvait sa bonne humeur.

Quand il fut définitivement guéri, Bobby l'adopta officiellement. Il n'en aurait pas eu l'intention que le chien serait de toute façon venu squatter chez lui et qu'il aurait peut-être reçu des représailles de Sam par-dessus le marché... Il découvrit par la même occasion le véritable caractère de Gabriel. Bobby comprit qu'il n'avait pas seulement adopté un chien mais aussi une catastrophe ambulante.

Dean et Sam, une fois leur période chiot fou passé, avait été des chiens plutôt calmes et tranquilles. Ça leur arrivait de faire des bêtises, Dean était la bête noire des chiennes du quartier et Sam adorait déchiqueter ses livres mais dans l'ensemble ils étaient plutôt reposants, s'occupant l'un l'autre sans faire d'histoires. Gabriel par contre... Il était né chien fou, avait grandi chien fou et mourrait sûrement en chien fou. Son jeu favori était d'enrager Dean et de le faire courir à travers toute la maison avant de se réfugier à l'abri entre les pattes de Sam. Il aimait aussi s'allonger exactement au bon endroit pour que Bobby se prenne les pieds dans son corps et avait un don pour leur attirer les pires ennuis en balade tel que des marchands de hot-dogs furieux. Sans compter ses plongeons réguliers dans la moindre mare qui passait à portée de promenade. Bon, quand les puces arrivaient par contre, il faisait tout de suite beaucoup plus pitié...

Mais Bobby avait fini par trouver son point faible ! Gabriel n'aimait pas les friandises pour chien, il en raffolait ! On pouvait tout lui faire faire ou presque en échange d'un os ou d'un stick à mâcher, fourré au porc ou au poulet. Le problème, c'est que Bobby ne pouvait malheureusement pas en abuser... Mais parfois ça lui sauvait la vie ! Ou au moins sa santé mentale. Ce chien était beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien, et sa langue en mirliton et sa queue battante quand il observait Bobby affalé avec épuisement dans son fauteuil préféré prouvaient une chose : Gabriel savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

Cela dit, Bobby ne l'avouerait que sous la torture mais il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable d'avoir une compagnie aussi vive, même si Gabriel abusait un peu pour ne pas dire beaucoup. Ça mettait du piment dans le quotidien et l'empêchait de s'encroûter. Et puis il y avait les moments de calme. Généralement c'était grâce à Sam. Ce dernier se frottait à Gabriel ou lui faisait les yeux doux et le blond devenait une vraie pâte à sucre. Surtout le soir, devant la cheminée, quand Sam était presque vautré sur lui et frottait son museau contre le sien. Dean détournait toujours la tête, comme désabusé par la scène pendant que Gabriel se laissait papouiller en silence.

C'était pas si mal une vie de chien, surtout avec des copains et un bon maître.

Fin

Ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai voulu faire ou dire ! J'en sais fichtrement rien ! C'était censé être joyeux, avec juste un passage triste sur l'histoire de Gabe mais je pensais pas que ce moment allait être aussi plombant T_T

Pour info, il se trouve que j'ai commencé cette fic à 1h du matin et que je viens de la finir à (regarde son horloge =.=) 5:20 ! Donc c'est sorti comme c'est sorti ;p

Une dernière chose, je vais faire des suites sous formes de petits drabbles. J'ai déjà trois petites suites de prévues. Après celle-ci... Vous verrez enfin arriver Castiel ;)


	2. Drabble canin 1

Déjà bravo aux courageux qui ont osé lire l'OS ;) Et merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot !

Voici maintenant une suite de drabble canin :D ça m'éclate mine de rien ces histoires de chien...

.

.

Le bain

.

.

Comment laver son chien et à plus fortes raisons ses trois chiens ? Pour Bobby, tout était une question d'organisation et de connaissance de la bête à poil à laver !

Pour Dean, il fallait mettre de la musique. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Monsieur n'appréciait que le vieux rock... D'où, pourquoi et comment ? Ça il n'en savait rien. Mais ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de laver Dean sans ça ! Ce dernier écartait les pattes pour ne pas entrer dans la baignoire, aboyait à la mort et si jamais il arrivait, par miracle, à le mettre dans la maudite baignoire, Dean s'échappait à la première occasion en foutant de l'eau partout ! Mais tout ça, c'était avant que Bobby ne découvre le pot-aux-roses. Depuis, il entrait dans la salle d'eau avec Dean et un vieux radiocassette, mettait en route la musique et Dean se laissait faire sans discuter, la langue pendante et la queue battant la mesure. Ça l'éclaboussait un peu mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir !

Pour Sam, c'était un peu plus facile. Ce dernier ne rechignait pas à entrer dans le meuble en acrylique, par contre, Bobby avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il faisait ! Si de l'eau savonneuse arrivait par mégarde sur son museau le toilettage se transformait en zone de guerre avec un chien à moitié fou ! Donc le bain avec Sam c'était avec une extrême prudence.

Aujourd'hui, Bobby allait tester une nouveauté, le bain avec Gabriel... Et il avait une très forte appréhension de ce moment ! Par précaution, il avait préféré le faire passer en premier pour éviter, si jamais le chien n'aimait pas ça, qu'il ne fuit en réalisant que ses compagnons avaient été lavés et que ça allait bientôt être son tour. Il avait aussi pris Sam avec lui, dans le doute. Ça ne le rassurait que moyennement d'avoir deux chiens dans la salle d'eau mais c'était le seul à pouvoir calmer ce fichu retriever !

Bobby fit couler l'eau en observant de près la réaction de Gabriel. Ce dernier s'était très vite approché de la baignoire en attendant le son et avait maintenant les deux pattes sur le bord en regardant l'eau couler.

Avant que Bobby n'ait pu réagir, il sauta dans la baignoire et essaya de placer son museau sous le jet. Bobby passa en mode pommeau de douche, un peu plus rassuré, demanda à Sam de sortir et commença à laver Gabriel.

A la fin, il était sûr de deux choses : Gabriel ne rechignerait jamais à se faire toiletter et il allait devoir se munir d'une tenue imperméable ! Il était trempé de la tête au pied, le chien blond adorant tellement l'eau qu'il jouait en arrosant tout ce qui l'entourait...

.

.

La promenade

.

.

Bobby possédait un très grand terrain. Entre la casse elle-même qu'il venait de racheter et la maison accolée avec sa petite zone de verdure, ses trois chiens n'avaient pas de raisons d'être malheureux du manque d'espace et n'avaient pas besoin d'être sortis régulièrement. Ils se débrouillaient tous seuls dehors en passant par la chatière. Pourtant, il fallait quand même les promener un peu plus loin de temps à autres. Dans ces cas-là, il sortait les laisses et allait au parc à pied avec eux.

Ça leur dégourdissait les pattes et les aérait.

Sauf que Bobby avait trois chiens.

Trois.

Et pas des petits formats, même pour le dernier arrivé. Entre Dean qui tirait sur sa laisse dès qu'une chienne passait, Sam qui voulait renifler tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas et Gabriel qui voulait à tout prix aller faire trempette dans tous les points d'eaux qu'il croisait, les promenades étaient sportives ! Et quand ils s'y mettaient tous les trois en même temps Bobby avait bien du mal à garder le contrôle.

Et puis il y avait les arrêts. Quand il se posait sur un banc, que Dean se couchait en mode gardien à côté de ses pieds, que Sam s'asseyait à terre et posait son museau sur ses genoux et que Gabriel... Faisait l'andouille à côté, allongé sur le dos les quatre pattes en l'air. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de ce chien...

.

.

Va chercher !

.

.

Gabriel regarda avec désintérêt la balle faire une parabole dans les airs et atterrir au loin. Puis il regarda Bobby.

\- Le principe c'est que tu ailles la chercher, marmonna le maître en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

Gabriel bailla. C'était quoi l'intérêt là-dedans ?

Dean, toujours serviable et prêt à jouer à la balle, ramena le jouet et le déposa fièrement devant son maître.

\- Bravo Dean, bon chien, lui aboya Gabriel en lui tapotant le museau d'une patte.

\- Toi...

Bobby regarda avec découragement Dean courser Gabriel à travers le parc jusqu'à ce que ce dernier aille se réfugier dans le lac, faisant un pied de nez au labrador qui avait un peu moins confiance en l'élément liquide.

Entendant un petit gémissement à côté de lui, Bobby baissa les yeux et vit Sam qui le regardait avec de grands yeux mouillés, semblant lui demander s'il pouvait rejoindre les deux autres.

.

.

.

Et voilà pour les idées loufoques qui me sont passées par la tête !

Pour info, Castiel débarquera dans le drabble 4 !


	3. Drabble canin 2

Une nouvelle série de drabbles mais liés cette fois ! (ou trois petits chapitres du même OS si vous préférez)

Encore merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont osé lire cette fic si... Particulière ? XD Donc merci à vous barjy02, Alamane-kun, Jenyfael09, Yakusokuyumi et kaara1 !

Pimpiericky, toi c'est surtout un énorme merci pour la correction ;) mais aussi pour ne pas hésiter à reviewer derrière quand tu aimes ! (la pauvre supporte mes délires en avant-première ;))

.

.

L'accident

.

.

Gabriel et Sam regardaient paisiblement la route depuis le perron pendant que Dean faisait un petit tour de garde. Gabriel n'aurait pas cru qu'appartenir à nouveau à un maître pouvait être aussi plaisant. Nourri, logé, lavé, papouillé et gratouillé régulièrement, il découvrait un bonheur aussi agréable qu'inattendu. Il avait aimé son précédent maître mais ce dernier était... Bizarre parfois. Il lui demandait des choses désagréables telles que d'attaquer un mannequin en toile de jute ou ses frères. C'était Lucifer le plus doué à ça. Son côté doberman qui ressortait. Michel lui était très doué pour obéir et rester en position de garde très longtemps ! Raphaël n'était doué ni pour l'attaque ni pour la garde mais en prime il avait des gémissements plaintifs qui énervaient le maître. Gabriel lui, ne voyant pas d'intérêt à rester assis au soleil sans rien faire, se carapatait toujours à la première occasion et esquivait les cours d'attaque avec la même habileté. Son côté rusé pour échapper aux corvées avait plu au maître au début. Au début. Puis il s'était réveillé accroché à un arbre après avoir mangé des croquettes au goût étrange.

Il avait pleuré, déprimé, cherché son maître mais il était loin. C'était visible. Il était très loin de chez lui. Les odeurs, les arbres, la terre, tout était différent de chez lui. Il avait alors commencé sa nouvelle petite vie, d'abord par dépit avant de découvrir qu'il ne détestait pas ! Puis il avait rencontré Sam, il avait intégré un nouveau foyer et maintenant il était bien même si ses pensées revenaient parfois à l'ancien maître.

Comme s'il s'apercevait de ses pensées un peu tristes, Sam se colla à lui et lui lécha l'oreille. Gabriel se laissa faire avec reconnaissance et s'affala à plat ventre sur le sol, sans aucune grâce.

Dean revint alors et eut un halètement moqueur.

\- Tiens, le maître a acheté un nouveau paillasson ?

\- Fallait bien, apparemment ton pelage est trop mité même pour lui !

\- Tu vas voir sac à puces...

Mais Gabriel ne vit rien. Un boucan de tous les diables retentit dans la maison. Les trois chiens se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et découvrirent le maître, assommé et à moitié enterré sous une énorme bibliothèque renversée. Ils se pressèrent aussitôt autour de lui pour tenter de le réveiller mais sans succès.

La situation était très inquiétante. Dean essayait de s'aplatir pour passer sous la bibliothèque et jouer les crics canins pendant que Sam allait de long en large en cherchant quoi faire.

\- Sam, aboya soudain Gabriel, va chez les humains ! Trouve un policier et ramène-le ici !

Sam hocha la tête avec soulagement et se précipita à l'extérieur. Il courut jusqu'au parc et chercha un de ces humains. Il y en avait toujours un comme ça dans le parc ! Toujours ! Il fallait juste qu'il le trouve !

Il parcourut les allées, alla d'une entrée à une autre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avant de finalement en trouver un à côté d'une humaine. Ni une ni deux, il courut vers lui et aboya de toutes ses forces en essayant de le convaincre de le suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce chien, soupira l'humain. Et où est son maître ? Il n'a pas le droit d'être ici sans laisse !

\- C'est vraiment un beau chien, affirma l'humaine. On dirait presque qu'il veut nous parler !

Sam changea de méthode et fit plusieurs allers-retours entre l'humain et la direction approximative de chez lui sans plus de succès. Pressé par l'urgence, il finit par attraper le bas de son pantalon pour essayer de l'entraîner.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il veut que vous le suiviez, indiqua l'humaine, dubitative.

Sam aboya plusieurs fois son accord en réponse. Il y arrivait enfin ! L'humain finit par le suivre et Sam réussit même à le faire courir derrière lui jusqu'à la maison. Il se faufila dans la chatière pour retrouver Dean et Gabriel qui n'essayaient plus de dégager le meuble mais tenaient chaud au maître. Un violent coup apprit à Sam que la porte d'entrée venait d'être proprement défoncée après plusieurs appels sans réponse. L'humain entra, vit leur maître et fit aussitôt un appel sur sa radio.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le chaos. Des tas d'humains entrèrent dans la maison pour soulever le meuble. D'autres prirent en charge leur maître, le palpant et l'examinant avant de l'emmener dès que possible sur un brancard.

Sam, Dean et Gabriel tentèrent de le suivre mais ils furent retenus par les policiers. Dean en devint hargneux, presque méchant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des chiens ? demanda un humain à son collègue.

\- J'ai appelé la protection des animaux. Ils s'occuperont d'eux en attendant que leur maître aille mieux. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

.

.

Le refuge

.

.

La première chose que constatèrent les trois chiens en sortant de la camionnette, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout été emmenés auprès de leur maître. La deuxième chose, c'est qu'il y avait plein d'autres chiens.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? gronda Dean inquiet, le poil hérissé.

\- C'est un lieu pour nous je dirais, constata Gabriel en reniflant autour de lui. Les humains nous ont emmenés là en attendant que le maître revienne.

\- Pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas laissé à la maison ? aboya nerveusement Dean.

\- Tu sais te servir dans le paquet de croquettes ? Dis-le-moi parce que dans ce cas, j'aurais deux-trois trucs à te demander, se moqua le blond.

\- Il va aller mieux vous pensez ? interrogea Sam en baissant tristement la tête.

\- On le saura très vite si non, fit Gabriel avec fatalité. Bon, on va voir ce qu'il y a par là ?

Prenant la tête du petit groupe et sous le regard encourageant d'un humain, Gabriel s'engagea sur le terrain verdoyant et alla rejoindre les autres chiens. Il n'essaya pas particulièrement de faire ami-ami avec les autres, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire égorger durant la nuit. Certes, il avait deux gardes du corps tout en muscles et en crocs mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une !

Au final, ne voyant rien d'inquiétant, il alla s'allonger sur un coin plus calme de la terrasse, vite rejoint par Sam qui faufila son museau sur ses pattes, juste sous sa tête et Dean qui s'assit à côté l'air de rien, comme maître de la situation alors que tout lui échappait.

Ils étaient tous les trois inquiets pour le maître et n'avaient pas envie de jouer avec les autres, ils passèrent donc la journée à attendre.

L'heure de la gamelle fut l'occasion d'un allègement de l'humeur. Ils étaient dans un foyer. Les humains les nourrissaient à la chaîne avec un seul type de croquettes, à la viande. Sam pigna pendant un moment devant sa gamelle en la regardant avec tristesse.

\- Pour une fois ça va pas te tuer, soupira Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu pourrais même découvrir que tu aimes ça, se moqua Dean.

Sam ne répondit pas et s'allongea devant sa gamelle sans y toucher et en faisant des yeux tristes. Un éducateur vint rapidement le voir et s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir attaquer son repas. Sam renforça son attaque « yeux mouillés » avec des petits gémissements plaintifs.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? On a vérifié ta puce et ton carnet de santé, il n'y a pas marqué que tu as des intolérances ou du diabète. Tu vas devoir te contenter de ça mon beau, expliqua l'humain en lui caressant le dos.

\- Arrête de faire ton cocker Sam et mange, râla Dean.

\- Elles sont pas si mauvaises tu sais, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en manger des bien pires, essaya de l'encourager Gabriel.

\- Allez, essaye un peu de manger. Regarde ! Tes copains ont déjà tout fini, l'encouragea l'humain.

Sam gémit encore un peu, se releva et regarda tristement sa gamelle. Il finit par manger, mollement, sans envie et encore plus déprimé. Si le maître avait été là, il aurait eu ses croquettes à lui...

Voyant l'état dans lequel se mettait le brun, Gabriel se colla contre lui et posa sa gueule sur son dos en signe de réconfort. Ce petit séjour allait être plus dur que prévu... Au moins on ne tenta de les séparer pour la nuit, en tout cas pas longtemps. Les cages étaient suffisamment grandes et de toute façon, les grognements menaçants de Dean dès qu'on voulait les mettre dans des cages à part étaient relativement dissuasifs. Le genre de son de gorge qui ressemblait à des tambours de guerre.

Le lendemain s'annonça aussi morose que la journée précédente. Ils allèrent de nouveau se réfugier dans un coin tranquille en attendant que le temps passe, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel ne soit alerté par sa truffe.

Pas loin, un humain avait sorti une boite de friandises et s'en servait pour récompenser quelques chiens. Pour Gabriel, c'était une aberration ! Les friandises, c'étaient pour lui et uniquement pour lui ! Ça avait été créé à son intention !

S'échappant de la masse de fourrure qu'il formait avec Dean et Sam, il rejoignit l'assemblée de chiens qui réclamait au pied de l'éducateur. Sauf que lui n'avait pas l'intention de réclamer. Absolument pas !

L'humain semblait être habitué à camper sur ses pieds mais en jouant bien, en appuyant juste derrière le genou au bon moment, il n'avait plus qu'à sauter pour faire tomber le paquet et enfouir son nez dedans pour se régaler. En plus c'étaient des sticks croustillants ! Si ça c'était pas estampillé Trickster, il voulait bien se raser la fourrure !

Les bonnes choses ayant toujours une fin, l'humain se releva en grognant et lui piqua son paquet de friandises. Il eut beau lui faire ses meilleurs yeux mouillés, rien n'y fit ! Voleur insensible...

Il retourna auprès de Sam et Dean qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et attendit avec eux la gamelle du soir. L'épreuve fut encore plus rude pour Sam qui se mit rapidement à pleurer.

\- Pour des croquettes Sam, pour des croquettes, se désola Dean.

\- C'est pas ça, renifla Sam. Tu n'y comprends rien, ça n'a rien à voir. Je m'en fiche de ces croquettes c'est juste que... Que...

\- Ce sont pas celles que le maître te donne, finit doucement Gabriel pour lui. Pas celles qu'il achète pour toi. Parce qu'il n'est pas là.

Sam eut un glapissement de détresse et s'allongea, les pattes sur la gueule. Gabriel lâcha sa propre gamelle et frotta son museau contre son cou. Dean aussi abandonna ses croquettes avec tristesse pour réconforter son frère. Les éducateurs ne purent rien faire ce soir-là.

Il y eut une nouvelle nuit, plus triste.

Gabriel passa son temps à lécher le museau de Sam pour le rassurer et à lui gémir des mots réconfortants, les adressant aussi à Dean qui jouait encore les fier à côté. Il espérait sincèrement que le maître allait vite se remettre ou Sam allait leur faire une vraie belle dépression, sans parler de Dean ou même de lui qui commençait à ressentir le manque aussi mine de rien.

.

.

Le retour

.

.

Ils entamèrent leur troisième jour en refuge et cela leur pesa fortement. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui faisait tout oublier à Gabriel, c'étaient les friandises. Ce coup-ci, l'éducateur ne fit pas la même erreur que la dernière fois et se méfia tout particulièrement de lui. Gabriel décida donc de changer sa stratégie et lui offrit sa meilleure performance ! Tête baissée, légèrement penchée, les oreilles bien basses et les gémissements les plus larmoyants qu'il pouvait sortir.

L'éducateur le regarda avec beaucoup d'amusement avant de finalement céder et de lui lancer un stick.

Gabriel le rattrapa sans difficulté et alla rapidement rejoindre ses deux gardes du corps pour le croquer. Sam avait le regard vide mais Dean lui montra bien à quel point son attitude était désolante et déshonorante. Mais Gabriel n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il commençait à croquer son stick avec bonheur quand Dean et Sam se dressèrent soudain et s'éloignèrent en aboyant joyeusement. Gabriel leva une oreille distraite et reconnut le ronchonnement du maître au loin. Sauf qu'il avait un stick. Il aimait le maître bien sûr mais... C'était sa friandise. Mais en même temps c'était le maître ! Mais un stick quoi...

Finalement, il coupa la poire en deux. Il cala le stick dans sa gueule et rejoignit les deux autres. Ils étaient déjà en train de faire la fête au maître, ce dernier les caressant à tour de bras quand Gabriel arriva. Bobby ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en le voyant arriver avec sa friandise entre les crocs.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas venu tout de suite, s'amusa Bobby. Ça m'étonne même que tu n'aies pas fini ça avant de venir. C'est que tu dois bien m'aimer en fin de compte.

Gabriel ne fit aucun commentaire et alla calmement réclamer ses caresses tout en continuant de mâchouiller son stick croustillant. Fallait savoir prioriser dans la vie !

000

Et voilà ! C'était beaucoup centré sur Gabriel je sais p Mais actuellement les idées que j'ai sont toutes sur les conneries qu'il pourrait faire XD

N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voyez bien Sam, Dean ou Gabriel faire un truc en particulier ! Sachez juste que même si je prends beaucoup de liberté sur le comportement et la biologie canine, ils ne mangeront jamais de chocolat et ne peindront pas comme Michel-Ange p Et aussi, Castiel arrive, non pas dans le drabble suivant, mais dans celui d'après ;)


	4. Drabble canin 3

Hello ! Me revoila pour une nouvelle série de drabbles canins ! Prêt à suivre la vie quotidienne de nos chers toutous ? ;)

Soyez courageux et osez lire ce qui suit :p

.

.

Calme

.

.

Sam profitait d'un moment de paix dans la maison pendant que Dean et Gabriel étaient à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire du bien le silence de temps à autres ! Il adorait le petit blond mais depuis qu'il avait élu domicile avec eux le calme était devenu une denrée rare.

Il soupira et s'étala davantage sur le tapis du salon, avec un plaisir intense. Ça aussi c'était devenu compliqué. Un chien de plus avait changé beaucoup de choses à leurs habitudes et Sam se retrouvait régulièrement pris en sandwich entre son frère et son ami. Impossible dans ces cas-là de s'étirer correctement les pattes.

La main du maître se posa sur son flanc et le flatta gentiment.

\- C'est pas mal aussi un peu de tranquillité, n'est-ce pas Sam? énonça Bobby avec affection. C'est vraiment devenu bruyant ici depuis quelques temps.

Sam bailla son accord. Le maître alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, le journal en main. Sam alla se coucher à ses pieds. Silence et calme. On ne se rendait pas compte du bienfait de ces deux états jusqu'à ce qu'on les perde.

.

.

Patrouille

.

.

Dean gronda, crocs à découvert et poils hérissés. Devant lui, deux humains qui étaient entrés dans la propriété de son maître en pleine nuit. Manque de chance pour eux, il avait l'ouïe fine et dormait peu, préférant les siestes diurnes. Il était en pleine promenade nocturne quand il les avait entendus.

Les deux humains s'avancèrent, mains en avant et Dean se mit à aboyer, fort, avec l'idée de réveiller toute la maisonnée ou au moins son frère – si le caniche jaune pouvait rester dans sa niche par contre...

Dean sentit leur nervosité s'accroître et augmenta ses appels, qui furent repris en échos.

Sam venait de le rejoindre et grondait à ses côtés.

Les cambrioleurs en herbe semblèrent enfin comprendre la situation et partirent en courant, poursuivis sur quelques mètres par Sam et Dean, en parfaite harmonie dans leur course et leurs aboiements.

Quand ils rentrèrent ensemble, joyeusement excités par cette petite aventure, ce fut pour être accueillis par un maître très fier d'eux.

Et Gabriel ? Il dormait encore...

.

.

Coup de gueule

.

.

\- Silence, aboya Sam.

Gabriel se mordit presque la langue en refermant brusquement la gueule. Il était plus que surpris par le brusque éclat de Sam. Un peu offusqué aussi. Il tourna son regard vers Dean qui le regardait comme s'il allait l'égorger sur le tapis. Il recula d'un pas par réflexe devant cette menace sourde avant de carrément faire demi-tour, vexé. Il alla rejoindre le maître qui préparait son repas dans la cuisine et se mit à pigner à ses pieds.

\- Ça suffit Gabriel, le rouspéta l'humain. Tu n'auras pas d'autres friandises aujourd'hui. Et ne reste pas dans mes jambes !

Le blond décida de prendre le large et d'aller bouder à l'extérieur, désormais totalement et complètement vexé.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, quand Bobby appela tout le monde pour la gamelle du soir qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait un problème. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire l'appel, Gabriel apparaissant toujours dès qu'il allait chercher le paquet de croquettes. Mais là, point de Gabriel en vue. Uniquement Dean et Sam qui ne semblaient pas d'humeur à jouer. Étrange.

Et il ne fut pas le seul à penser cela.

\- Sam, ton épagneul jaune n'est pas là, gronda Dean en se forçant.

\- Et alors ? grogna en réponse son frère.

\- C'est ton pote, pas le mien, l'accusa presque Dean.

Sam gronda sourdement avant de reprendre son repas. Son regard dériva vers la gamelle toujours pleine de Gabriel. Pas de trace du retriever en vue.

\- Je vais voir si je le trouve, annonça le maître en sortant de la cuisine, inquiet.

Sam sentit le regard de son frère peser lourdement sur lui.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi il t'énervait !

\- Oui, mais moi c'est tout le temps, pas spécialement aujourd'hui.

Sam grommela et joua avec ses croquettes restantes, les poussant du nez pour les faire rouler dans sa gamelle.

\- T'es qu'un crétin, renifla Dean. Va le rattraper, règle tes comptes avec lui, mords le un bon coup s'il le faut mais ramène-le. Même le maître commence à s'en faire avec ces conneries...

Sam grogna une nouvelle fois pour la forme et se mit à suivre mollement la piste de Gabriel. Dehors, le maître l'appelait à grand cri, sans grand résultat.

Sam était persuadé de retrouver rapidement le blond. Il n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa discrétion... Mais l'avenir lui donna tort.

Lui et le maître passèrent la soirée complète à chercher Gabriel sans le trouver. Ce dernier avait réussi à maquiller sa piste au point que la truffe de Sam ne lui était d'aucun secours.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter lui aussi. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop rude...

La nuit tomba sans trace du chien blond et Sam dormit mal cette nuit, imaginant Gabriel revenir avec un énorme pansement autour du corps ou ne pas revenir du tout.

Le matin fut encore plus difficile. Il lui manquait son compagnon à côté. Quand on s'était habitué à dormir à trois, c'était difficile de dormir de nouveau à deux. Dean le regarda avec lassitude renifler la place de Gabriel. Il trouvait l'attitude de son frère un peu pathétique. Si ça avait été lui il aurait ramené ce fichu chien par la peau du cou avant de mettre les choses au clair. Il n'aurait certainement pas tergiversé trois heures en gémissant comme un chiot !

\- Sam, tu...

\- Vous saviez qu'il y avait des terriers à lapin plus loin ? le coupa joyeusement Gabriel en arrivant l'air de rien. J'ai réussi à m'en choper un... Vous ne seriez pas revenus de sa taille ! J'ai le ventre plein jusqu'à la gueule !

\- Gabriel ? couina Sam de surprise.

\- Évidemment ! Pourquoi ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous avez adopté un autre chien pendant mon absence ? Ts, on s'absente une nuit et tout le monde vous oublie !

Sam se rua sur l'autre chien et se mit à lui lécher entièrement le museau en haletant de joie.

\- Tu sais, dit doucement Gabriel alors qu'il se faisait pouiller une oreille, cette chienne, c'était juste une question d'odeur. C'est toi que je préfère...

.

.

Suite aux prochains drabbles

Nous y voilà ! Les prochains verront l'entrée de Castiel en piste ;)

Il risque d'y avoir quelques surprise (sourire sadique).

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensée ?


	5. OS- Un compagnon au poil (début destiel)

Et voici venir l'arrivée de Castiel ! Il va y avoir des surprises ! :D

.

Un compagnon au poil

.

Dean, Sam et Gabriel observaient leur maître et une humaine qui discutaient autour d'un café dans la cuisine.

\- Je crois que le maître est aveugle, constata Sam en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne voit pas que cette humaine veut s'accoupler avec lui alors que ça empeste dans toute la maison ? ironisa Dean.

\- C'est celle avec le lecteur de puce, constata Gabriel avec un reste de méfiance.

Il n'appréciait toujours pas l'idée de s'être fait griller aussi facilement, quand bien même la scène devant son nez était amusante. L'humaine revenait régulièrement ces derniers temps, trouvant toujours une excuse pour voir leur maître. À chaque fois, c'était la même comédie. Le maître restait étrangement silencieux et brouillon pendant que l'humaine tentait discrètement de se rapprocher de lui. Immanquablement, elle repartait toute dépitée et le maître se repliait comme une vieille huître rance pendant deux jours.

\- Elle venait déjà aussi avant ? interrogea Gabriel.

\- Malheureusement oui, soupira Dean. Je suis même sûr que c'est pour ça qu'on a déménagé!

\- Fais pas attention Gabe, Dean ne l'aime pas c'est tout, expliqua Sam la langue pendante.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ? Elle a renversé par mégarde ton bol d'eau ? A marché sur ta queue ? Ne t'a pas grattouillé comme il fallait derrière les oreilles ? ricana Gabriel en s'asseyant sur son derrière.

\- Elle a un chat, grogna Dean.

Gabriel pencha la tête, perplexe, se tourna vers Sam qui secouait le museau avec moquerie.

\- Dean déteste les chats.

\- Ce ne sont que de sales rats montés en graine.

\- Pour une fois que ça tombe pas sur moi, constata Gabriel.

\- Toi, je suis sûr que tu as été croisé avec une de ces sales bêtes !

\- Et toi avec un ours mal léché.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a du nouveau cette fois, les interrompit Sam dans leur échange de « politesses ».

Les trois chiens se rapprochèrent des humains, curieux.

\- C'est normal Jody, je ne peux quand même pas te laisser comme ça...

\- Tu me sauves la vie Bobby, soupira l'humaine. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que mon nouveau propriétaire me fasse faux bond au dernier moment et aucun hôtel ne m'acceptera avec mon chat.

\- Ton chat ?

\- Mais oui, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Castiel, une boule de poils que j'ai recueillie il y a deux ans.

Bobby lança un regard dubitatif sur ses trois chiens.

\- J'espère juste que tout se passera bien...

Sam et Gabriel tournèrent leur museau vers Dean dont les poils s'étaient hérissés par avance.

\- Ils t'ont fait quoi les chats ? demanda Gabriel curieux.

Dean refusa de répondre mais un grondement sourd très évocateur sorti du fond de sa gorge.

\- Il se trouve qu'on a eu une voisine qui avait un chat et ça s'est très mal passé, expliqua Sam en roulant des yeux. Sans compter cette fois où on a failli finir à la fourrière à cause de deux d'entre eux.

\- Et toi alors ? T'as pas l'air aussi rancunier que l'ours ici présent, questionna Gabriel.

\- Moi, contrairement à cette tête de mule, je me souviens que l'un d'eux l'a sauvé.

\- Tu parles, il devait juste penser récupérer de la bouffe gratos et facile ! Et puis cette bestiole n'était pas un chat mais un puma ! Fallait voir sa taille !

\- Tu exagères tout Dean. On était chiot, c'est normal qu'il ait été plus grand que nous. Et il n'a jamais voulu te manger !

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai la putain de marque de ses putains de crocs sur ma patte ? gronda Dean en se mettant à lécher son épaule droite par réflexe.

\- Parce que tu étais paniqué et qu'il n'a trouvé que ça pour ne pas perdre prise, soupira Sam, fatigué devant le déni de son frère.

\- Ça ne change rien au fond du problème. On va avoir un chat ici et je n'aime pas ça du tout !

\- On lui dira, bailla Gabriel, pas du tout intéressé par les états d'âme de Dean, avant de se dandiner jusqu'à l'extérieur et de s'affaler sur le perron pour se chauffer la fourrure au soleil.

Sam le rejoignit après un dernier regard à son frère encore sur la défensive.

Dean passa le reste de la semaine à garder la porte ou le portail, la truffe et les oreilles aux aguets, bien décidé à faire comprendre au chat squatteur qui était le maître ici, dès le premier coussinet posé.

Il lui fallut attendre une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle son maître s'inquiéta de cette nouvelle attitude. Une semaine durant laquelle Gabriel s'amusa à créer de fausses alertes juste pour le plaisir de mettre Dean sur les nerfs. Une semaine durant laquelle Sam tenta tant bien que mal de ramener Dean à de meilleures dispositions, sans grand succès. Dean ne voulait définitivement pas d'un chat sur SON territoire.

Alors quand la voiture de Jody roula sur le terrain de la casse pour la première fois depuis sa dernière visite, Dean la suivit en grondant et l'observa méchamment descendre de la voiture. Puis il vit La Bête descendre de la voiture. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il fut surpris.

Déjà, on était loin du petit chat de gouttière. Le félidé faisait au moins la moitié de sa taille ! Il possédait une fourrure à poils courts presque entièrement blanche, le haut de la tête noir, tout comme sa queue en plumeau et une étrange petite tache en « T » qui démarrait au collier. Il le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus avec un espèce de dédain qui renforça la mauvaise humeur de Dean. Le chat pencha la tête sur le côté, sa queue en point d'interrogation derrière lui, l'air insatisfait, avant de se tourner vers Sam et Gabriel qui faisaient la fête à Jody – l'un par joie de la revoir et l'autre dans l'espoir d'un petit quelque chose.

Il venait... De se faire... Snober... Par un chat...

Il allait y avoir du ragoût de matou au dîner !

Sam et Gabriel regardèrent Dean avec désolation quand ce dernier se mit à grogner fortement en découvrant les crocs. C'était très mal parti cette histoire ! D'autant que le chat semblait d'aussi bonne composition que Dean. Depuis qu'il avait posé les coussinets sur la terre battue il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, les avait observés avec froideur et jetait désormais son regard impassible sur un Dean furieux, en hérissant sa fourrure.

\- Trois jours, paria Gabriel.

\- De quoi ? demanda Sam.

\- Je leur donne trois jours avant qu'ils ne se sautent à la gorge !

000

Dean observait avec méfiance l'affreuse bestiole perchée sur la bibliothèque du salon. Tout son corps était tapi dans l'ombre, presque invisible, seuls ses yeux bleus et sa queue en panache pendant mollement dans le vide ressortaient sur la blancheur du plafond. Les deux lacs bleus étaient rivés sur lui et ne le lâchaient pas une seconde.

Les chats. Il ne pouvait pas les saquer. C'étaient de sales profiteurs qui se servaient de la naïveté des humains. Pas un pour racheter l'autre ! Pourquoi son frère et le teckel n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ça ? Son devoir était de protéger la maisonnée de cet être maléfique !

Puis il vit les yeux du chat se détourner de lui et son expression se marquer par la surprise. Dean suivit son regard et tomba sur Sam en pleine séance de papouilles sur un Gabriel aux anges. À force de lui lécher le museau comme ça, son frère allait finir par avoir de la fourrure sur la langue. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas se tenir tous les deux.

Dean releva les yeux et... Ne vit pas le chat. Merde ! Où était passé ce foutu félin !

\- Que font-ils ? C'est une tradition chez vous ? fit la voix de Castiel juste à côté de lui.

\- Certainement pas ! gronda Dean en faisant un écart sur le côté pour s'éloigner. C'est juste... Leur truc à eux.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, une oreille dressée et l'autre aplatie. Dean détourna le regard cinq secondes pour observer à nouveau son frère. Quand il revint à Castiel, il manqua japper de surprise. Il avait à nouveau disparu. Regardant autour de lui, il finit par le retrouver en haut de la bibliothèque. Sale bestiole...

\- Tu commences à faire ami-ami Dean ? l'interrogea son frère en haletant moqueusement.

\- Ça va pas la tête ! Vivement que lui et sa maîtresse s'en aillent !

\- Moi qui pensais que tu adorais le maître, lâcha négligemment Gabriel.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Et je ne vois pas le rapport !

\- Tu l'as vu avec son humaine au moins ?

\- Il a l'air heureux, confirma Sam.

\- Ça ne durera pas, gronda Dean de mauvaise foi. Vous verrez qu'il finira par se laisser de cette humaine et son affreux matou partira en même temps qu'elle ! Les humains pas plus que les chiens ne sont faits pour vivre en couple fidèle.

Sam offrit sa meilleure bitchface à son frère tandis que Gabriel se moquait honteusement de lui, oreilles hautes et langue en mirliton.

Dean grommela sur le fait qu'ils étaient de toute façon aussi bizarres l'un que l'autre et retourna à sa surveillance du diable en fourrure qui le zyeutait à nouveau depuis son perchoir.

000

Jody était résidente chez Bobby depuis une semaine quand ce dernier décida d'emmener ses chiens aux parcs pour leur faire évacuer le stress dû aux changements d'habitudes. L'un en particulier, Dean, semblait mal supporter l'arrivée de Jody et encore moins celle de son chat, Castiel, or pour le détendre, Bobby ne connaissait rien de mieux qu'une étendue d'herbe et un frisbee.

Les deux humains s'équipèrent donc pour l'expédition qui s'était transformée en journée loisir sous l'influence de Jody. Gourdes d'eau, gamelles portables et jouets divers, ainsi qu'un panier pique-nique pour le midi, tout était prêt quand Bobby mit leur laisse à ses trois chiens pour le temps du trajet.

\- Et pour Castiel ? questionna-t-il curieux en voyant le chat les observer sans broncher depuis son poste d'observation sur le meuble de l'entrée.

\- Je lui ai pris ce qu'il faut, répondit Jody avec un sourire en sortant une vieille balle de tennis que le chat fixa aussitôt avec attention. Il nous suivra sur la route, ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Si tu le dis, acquiesça Bobby d'un air dubitatif.

La folle équipée se mit tranquillement en route. Castiel suivit effectivement Jody, sans discuter ni traîner de la patte pendant que Bobby gérait au mieux avec ses trois chiens qui avaient tendance à s'emmêler les laisses.

\- Tu veux que je t'en prenne un ? proposa gentiment Jody en voyant son ami en difficulté. Castiel ne s'éloignera pas de toute façon.

Bobby réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition alors que Gabriel cherchait clairement à ennuyer Dean pendant que Sam le regardait faire avec amusement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre Dean. Séparer Sam et Gabriel relève de mission impossible et si je laisse Gabriel avec Dean, il y en a un des deux qui va se faire mordre et qui ne l'aura pas forcément volé, marmonna Bobby.

Comme s'il avait compris les paroles de son maître, Gabriel le regarda d'un air offusqué avant de sagement laisser Sam se mettre entre lui et Dean. Si on ne pouvait même plus rire...

Dean se sentit soulagé quand il changea de main et s'éloigna du sale cabot qui était en train de lui gâcher sa sortie. Il commença même à apprécier la balade au bout de quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blanche et noire apparaisse subitement dans son champ de vision. Il ne put retenir un petit jappement de surprise cette fois et fusilla Castiel du regard.

\- Tiens tes distances tu veux, grogna Dean

Castiel s'écarta un peu mais continua de trottiner aux côtés de Dean.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure de marche, ce fut enfin la délivrance. Les laisses furent détachées, tout le monde s'ébroua et un premier frisbee vola. Dean court-circuita aussitôt son cerveau et se mit à courir comme un fou pour rattraper le morceau de plastique en vol et le rapporter à son maître. L'objet vola à nouveau. Dean courut. Rapporta. Courut. Rapporta. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Il ne voyait même plus son frère qui chahutait dans l'herbe avec Gabriel. Il ne s'apercevait même pas que Castiel courait non loin pour rapporter la balle de tennis à sa maîtresse.

L'air qui se mêlait à son pelage, la terre souple qui ployait sous ses foulées, les caresses de son maître sur son crâne, la joie de courir et de faire rouler ses muscles... Il aurait pu continuer comme ça pendant des heures et des heures ! Mais il y eut cette bourrasque malheureuse. Le frisbee fut emporté dans la mauvaise direction et se coinça dans la fourche d'un arbre.

Dean regarda tristement son frisbee depuis les racines, grattant l'écorce dans une vaine tentative pour grimper, tandis que son maître se frottait le crâne d'un air ennuyé. Ça allait être compliqué de récupérer ça...

Une balle jaune qui roula devant les pieds de Dean, attirant son regard quelques secondes. Quand il revint à l'arbre, Castiel était en train de grimper souplement avec une facilité déconcertante. Il arriva tranquillement à la fourche et se mit à pousser le plastique du bout des pattes.

Celui-ci tomba comme une pierre par terre.

Dean regarda son frisbee, le chat, son frisbee, le chat...

Il n'allait quand même pas devoir le remercier ? En plus ce sac à puces le toisait depuis son perchoir avec un petit air supérieur ! Il refusait de le remercier...

Le sortant de l'embarras, Jody tendit les bras à côté de lui et Castiel sauta dedans avec grâce pour recevoir sa grattouille de félicitation avec complaisance. Ça enlevait une bonne épine de la patte de Dean ça... Ou presque. Il sentait encore de temps à autres les yeux bleus lagunes du chat se poser sur lui, presque accusateurs. De mauvais poil, Dean ramassa son frisbee et l'apporta à son maître pour recommencer le jeu.

\- Une petite pause d'abord Dean, souffla Bobby en s'asseyant par terre. Il est temps que vous buviez un peu vous tous.

Les petites gamelles furent sorties et remplies d'eau, Castiel eut droit à un peu de pâtée, Gabriel eut sa friandise, de même que Sam et Dean et les humains avalèrent leur pique-nique durant cette pause déjeuner. Gabriel dut être repoussé à plusieurs reprises pour l'empêcher de s'empiffrer de nourriture pour humain jusqu'à ce que Sam prenne les choses en main et s'allonge contre lui – presque sur lui – pour une petite sieste, calmant le blond immédiatement.

\- Les chiens ne savent plus remercier ?

Dean jappa à nouveau de surprise et se tourna, crocs découverts, vers un Castiel qui était presque museau contre museau avec lui.

\- J'aurais pu le récupérer moi-même, grogna Dean dans un parfait exemple de mauvaise foi.

Castiel pencha la tête, une oreille aplatie et l'autre dressée, sa queue en point d'interrogation derrière lui.

\- Comment ?

\- J'aurais trouvé ! Et ne te mets pas si près de moi ! Je te l'ai dit, pour Sam et Gabriel c'est leur trip à eux !

Castiel tourna son regard vers les deux autres chiens qui s'étaient déjà endormis, l'un contre l'autre, le museau de Sam reposant sur les pattes avant de Gabriel, provoquant des sourires attendris chez tous les passants qui les voyaient.

\- Eux n'ont rien contre moi, signala Castiel.

\- Justement ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les ennuyer eux plutôt que moi ?

Castiel pencha à nouveau la tête et ses oreilles pointèrent vers l'avant cette fois, comme ennuyé, comme s'il trouvait la question incongrue. Puis, tranquillement, il alla se lover sur les genoux de sa maîtresse pour dormir, comme les deux autres. Dean se retrouva assis sur son arrière train, seul et sans plus de réponses.

Saleté de chat...

Il rejoignit finalement son maître et alla s'allonger à ses côtés, la tête posée sur ses genoux pour profiter de gratouilles sur la tête.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Bobby apprit que Jody avait bel et bien démissionné de son ancien poste de shérif pour se creuser un nouveau trou dans cette ville. Elle disait ne pas être dérangée à l'idée de tout reprendre à zéro dans son nouveau commissariat et par ses recherches de maison valable pour elle et son énergique Castiel qui avait besoin d'espace. Bobby lui répondit qu'elle pouvait bien rester le temps qu'il fallait, il n'y avait rien de pressé.

Il cachait son visage sous sa casquette. Elle retenait difficilement un sourire affectueux.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et tout ce petit monde profita d'un moment rare de quiétude tranquille sous le soleil estival.

Puis les chiens et le chat se réveillèrent et les humains rangèrent leurs affaires. Bobby refit quelques lancés avec un Dean ivre de joie, Castiel courut après sa balle de tennis et Gabriel coursa un Sam au meilleur de sa forme.

Les jouets furent remballés et tout ce petit monde fit le grand tour du parc avant de rejoindre la sortie. Ce n'était pas un chemin qu'ils prenaient habituellement si bien que Bobby et Jody ne virent arriver les ennuis qu'au tout dernier moment. Soit trop tard.

\- Castiel/Gabriel ! crièrent-t-ils chacun en même temps alors que le chat et le chien s'échappaient pour aller plonger avec allégresse dans un large bassin où plusieurs bateaux téléguidés naviguaient sous la direction de jeunes enfants.

Gabriel se fit un plaisir d'en courser quelques-uns à la plus grande joie des enfants qui voyaient là un défi supplémentaire tandis que Castiel au contraire les fuyait. Il était là pour se rafraîchir, pas pour être ennuyé par ces saletés de morceaux de bois motorisés ! Dépité d'être autant dérangé dans sa baignade, il finit par rejoindre le bord, bien content quand même de sa petite trempette. Un ébrouement plus tard, il était accueilli par sa maîtresse tandis que Bobby hurlait à Gabriel de revenir.

\- Un chat qui nage, ricana Dean. On aura tout vu !

\- C'est agréable, expliqua simplement Castiel, toujours assis sur le rebord de la fontaine.

\- Tu ne me feras jamais croire ça. L'eau n'est bonne qu'à être bue. Nager dedans c'est... Contre-nature !

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Certainement pas, aboya nerveusement Dean. Je ne vois juste pas l'intérêt d'aller là-dedans !

\- C'est que tu as très peu d'imagination Deano, lâcha Gabriel en sortant enfin de l'eau pour éclabousser tout le monde en s'ébrouant.

\- Gabe, gémit Sam en allant aussitôt lui lécher le museau.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me rejoindre si je te manquais tant que ça, s'amusa le blond.

\- On... On a pas une très bonne expérience de l'eau dans la famille...

Dean grogna puis se détourna pour rejoindre son maître qui discutait avec le propriétaire des petits bateaux de location de la noyade « accidentelle » de l'un de ses modèles.

\- Et c'est quoi une « mauvaise expérience » pour toi ? questionna Gabriel en lui frottant le museau pour le rassurer.

\- Une presque noyade, grimaça Sam pendant que deux paires d'yeux très attentives se braquaient sur lui.

\- Vas-y, raconte-nous tout, l'encouragea Gabriel en s'allongeant sur la margelle.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, on devait avoir quatre mois Dean et moi. Il y avait eu des orages les jours précédents et je ne me souviens plus trop du pourquoi et du comment, mais on s'était retrouvé en bordure d'un fleuve agité. Dean s'était approché du bord, pour récupérer une souris morte je crois, et il a été emporté par le courant. Il a réellement failli se noyer ce jour-là, gémit Sam en sentant les larmes revenir devant le souvenir.

Gabriel lui lécha le museau avant de lui frotter l'encolure.

\- J'ai appelé à l'aide en essayant de suivre Dean. Ça partait vraiment mal, il se plongeait la gueule de plus en plus souvent ! Et puis j'ai vu une forme blanche plonger, attraper Dean et le ramener sur la berge. J'étais vraiment, vraiment soulagé. Dean est tout ce qu'il reste de ma famille, se justifia-t-il en regardant Gabriel avec des yeux mouillés. J'ai aperçu rapidement le chat, de loin, avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite et ne disparaisse au détour d'une ruelle. Je crois que je lui ai fait peur en courant et en aboyant comme un dingue... Dean avait une énorme marque de crocs sur l'épaule, ça saignait et tout, mais il était vivant. C'est après ça qu'on a été trouvé par des humains puis peu de temps après qu'on a été adopté par Bobby.

Castiel n'écouta pas la suite – une promesse de Gabriel d'aider Sam à vaincre sa peur – et fixa son regard sur Dean, de l'autre côté du plan d'eau. Plus particulièrement sur son épaule. Discrètement, il se rapprocha du chien et chercha les dites traces de morsures. Depuis le temps, elles avaient dû bien cicatriser mais Castiel avait vraiment dû serrer les crocs pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le jeune chiot paniqué. Il devait forcément garder des traces. Ses pupilles aguerries finirent par les trouver, ces points où les poils poussaient de façon anarchique. Un demi-cercle qui ne devait plus s'adapter à sa dentition désormais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, gronda Dean en se découvrant observé.

\- Tu as beaucoup grandi, constata Castiel dans une phrase énigmatique avant de refaire un plongeon dans le bassin et de s'éloigner.

\- Taré de chat... maugréa Dean avant de retourner à son maître.

Bobby indemnisa le loueur, gronda Gabriel qui se fit tout petit... Au moins une bonne heure ! Et toute la ménagerie repartit pour la maison. Jody râla en récupérant un Castiel de nouveau mouillé mais le soleil se chargea de le sécher rapidement. Bobby prit la laisse de Sam et Gabriel et Jody s'occupa de Dean pendant que son chat trottinait à côté.

\- Un chat qui nage, on aura tout vu, lâcha Bobby sur le chemin.

\- Apparemment c'est commun à son espèce, expliqua Jody. Il serait de l'espèce « turc de van » d'après le vétérinaire et ces chats aiment l'eau, tout comme ramener la balle.

\- On est pas sorti de l'auberge...

Gabriel sentit le regard du maître peser sur son dos mais décida de l'ignorer. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il s'était trouvé un copain de baignade.

000

Castiel vadrouillait dans la maison et sur le terrain extérieur avec le silence nocturne pour seul compagnon. Les températures étaient fraîches et agréables. Un croissant de lune éclairait sa chasse d'une gerboise qui allait bientôt regretter sa promenade en plein air. Castiel ne mit pas longtemps à sauter sur le rongeur, l'assommer d'un coup de patte et l'achever d'une morsure bien placée.

Content de son travail, il retourna dans la maison et plaça son offrande devant la porte de la chambre de sa maîtresse en guise de remerciement. Il alla ensuite tranquillement manger sa pâtée encore tiède.

Un bruit dans le salon lui fit tendre l'oreille. À patte de velours, Castiel rejoignit la pièce, curieux de voir d'où venait le son. Il vit Gabriel et Sam, vautrés l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas changer et Dean, qui remuait étrangement.

Castiel s'approcha, toujours silencieusement, et observa le chien se débattre dans son sommeil.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour où il avait eu pitié du petit chiot qui appelait à l'aide pendant que son frère se faisait emporter par le courant. Ce jour-là, il paressait sur la rambarde d'un pont quand il avait vu la boule de fourrure marron jouer les bouchons de liège dans le fleuve déchaîné. C'était le petit matin, il faisait bon, le chiot était vraiment déchirant dans ses appels à l'aide, la boule de poils à moitié noyée avec ses grands yeux terrifiés lui avait fait pitié et Castiel n'avait rien de prévu à part se chauffer au soleil. Il avait plongé.

Attraper le chiot n'avait pas été une mince affaire. La panique le faisait se débattre désespérément et il repoussait son sauveur. Castiel avait fini par se décider pour une solution radicale et avait planté ses crocs au premier endroit accessible, son épaule. Après ça, le ramener sur la berge fut une tâche relativement simple consistant à nager vers le bord, une masse inerte à peine plus lourde et encombrante qu'un bon maquereau entre les crocs. Il avait déposé le corps évanoui d'épuisement et de douleur sur le trottoir et avait tenté de le réveiller de quelques coups de langue, jusqu'à ce que le deuxième chiot débarque comme une furie. Par précaution, Castiel avait préféré fuir.

Et aujourd'hui il le retrouvait. Ce chiot qu'il avait sauvé des eaux. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus grand chose du chiot tout mignon. Même s'il avait toujours les mêmes yeux, grands, verts, curieux.

Dean donna quelques violents coups de pattes en gémissant, indication d'un possible cauchemar. Castiel s'allongea contre lui et se mit à ronronner comme un tracteur. Dean continua de gémir, de plus en plus doucement, avant de finalement se calmer. À quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ?

000

Il y avait de l'eau, partout. Tout autour. De l'eau rouge. Comme le sang. Au loin, les cris de Sam. Ses pattes commençaient à faiblir. Il avalait de grandes gorgées d'eau. Un courant froid l'immobilisa, le tira vers le fond, comme une grande main qui voulait le noyer. Il coulait. Le froid. Le noir. Les pleurs de Sam. Puis la brûlure sur sa patte. L'air. La chaleur. Sam qui ronronne pour le rassurer. Sam qui se colle à lui et lèche sa blessure.

Dean se réveilla brusquement et découvrit Castiel, lové contre lui, qui lui lapait la patte.

\- N'envahie pas mon espace vital ! s'écria Dean en s'éloignant d'un bond.

Castiel l'observa de ses grands yeux interrogateurs.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar, expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- C'est pas une raison !

Castiel le fixa puis s'approcha lentement. Dean recula ; Castiel avança. Dean recula et se retrouva coincé contre le mur ; Castiel avança jusqu'à avoir le nez sous sa truffe. La vision de Dean était envahie par les pupilles dilatées, noires et miroitantes de Castiel.

\- Aujourd'hui je t'ai ramené ton jouet et je t'ai aidé à sortir d'un cauchemar. Il y a quelques années je t'ai sauvé de la noyade. J'apprécierais que tu commences à te montrer un minimum reconnaissant.

Dean sentit ses poils se hérisser de peur malgré lui. Ce... Chat, cette créature sortie tout droit de l'enfer, était en train de dominer Dean par sa simple présence. Il était à deux doigts de se coucher à plat pour marquer sa soumission. A un putain de chat !

Il sentait un grondement remonter du fond de son être quand une partie de sa phrase arriva soudain à son cerveau.

\- Comment ça, sauvé ? grogna Dean en essayant de retrouver ses moyens.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté...

\- Tu te noyais. Tu avais de grands yeux verts terrifiés. J'ai plongé. Pardon pour la marque, tu ne m'avais pas laissé d'autres choix.

L'instant d'après, Castiel sautait jusqu'en haut de la bibliothèque et regardait le plancher à travers ses yeux mi-clos, laissant un Dean stupéfié derrière lui.

000

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, Dean fit de son mieux pour fuir Castiel mais ça n'avait rien de simple. Pour commencer, ses cauchemars étaient revenus en force et Castiel semblait s'être donné pour mission de l'en soulager. Par conséquent, il se réveillait de plus en plus souvent avec une boule de poils blanche ronronnante contre lui, sous les regards goguenards de Sam et Gabriel. Même leur maître semblait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle amitié entre lui et ce satané chat ! Et, culpabilité oblige, il n'osait plus rembarrer brutalement Castiel.

Pour ne rien arranger à l'histoire, l'humaine avait honteusement profité de ce que Castiel et lui semblaient plus proche pour mettre le grappin sur son maître ! Si bien que maintenant le maître ne dormait plus seul et que c'était plus ou moins acquis que chat comme chiens avaient maintenant un maître et une maîtresse pour eux quatre. Donc, Castiel n'allait pas repartir de sitôt, pour ne pas dire jamais.

Et pour finir, il y avait le regard bleu de Castiel constamment posé sur lui. Un regard profond et gênant.

\- Tu as l'air pensif, constata Castiel en apparaissant à ses côtés.

Ah, et il y avait ça aussi. La manie de Castiel de toujours le surprendre en arrivant silencieusement ! C'était infernal et ça allait le rendre cardiaque à force.

\- J'aimerais retrouver mon chez moi, celui d'avant, expliqua Dean sans plus de précision.

\- Je comprends, moi aussi je trouve ça... Pénible, avoua Castiel en enroulant sa queue autour de lui.

\- Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas.

\- Avant, j'avais mon chez moi, j'étais seul avec ma maîtresse et elle était entièrement dévouée à moi, expliqua Castiel en tournant ses yeux vers Dean. Je ne devais pas partager mon territoire, ni son attention et maintenant...

Dean fut surpris par l'amertume contenue dans la voix du chat.

\- Tu donnes pourtant l'impression d'être ici comme chez toi, cracha presque Dean, de nouveau en colère.

\- Je fais des efforts, moi.

Dean encaissa l'accusation en s'aplatissant sur le sol.

\- Gabriel, j'ai fini par m'y faire, avoua Dean à mi-voix. De toute façon, c'est mon frère qui se charge de lui le plus souvent et depuis qu'il est là, le maître me punit moins pour mes petites bêtises. Et puis ça restait mon territoire ici. Gabriel n'a jamais donné l'impression de vouloir dominer. À part quand il s'agit de friandises. Maintenant il y a cette nouvelle humaine et toi.

\- Je dois m'habituer à trois chiens, un maître et une nouvelle maison, rétorqua Castiel.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé. Sam et Gabriel ont tellement l'air de tout accepter. A croire que ce changement ne leur fait rien du tout !

Castiel ne fit aucun commentaire et se rapprocha de Dean avant de ronronner pour calmer ses propres inquiétudes et celles de Dean en passant. Le chien se détendit progressivement sous la vibration apaisante. Sous l'impulsion du moment, il lécha la truffe de Castiel qui le regarda mi-surpris mi-offusqué.

\- Je sais pas ronronner moi, se justifia Dean en laissant pendre sa langue d'un air amusé.

\- Tu m'as ébouriffé le poil, répliqua Castiel d'un ton pincé.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te l'ébouriffe ?

000

\- Quatre semaines au lieu de trois jours, mes pronostics baissent vraiment en qualité, soupira Gabriel en regardant Dean chahuter un Castiel exaspéré.

\- Tu avais dit qu'ils se sauteraient à la gorge, le corrigea Sam.

\- J'ai pas dit comment ni pourquoi !

.

.

Fin de l'os

.

.

Pour l'idée du chat vous pouvez remercier Pimpiericky ! On en a pas mal parlé ensemble et c'est elle qui m'a convaincu de faire de Castiel un félin ;) C'est aussi grâce à elle si vous avez ce chapitre aussi tôt parce que je n'avais prévu de le faire tout de suite à la base X)

Je vous rassure de tout de suite, c'est pas fini ;) La suite reprendra en drabble !

Je n'ai personnellement pas de bestiole 4 pattes donc si vous avez des envies particulières en drabble, hésitez pas à me demander ! Il y a plein de petites histoires, d'habitudes ou de bêtises que je ne peux pas connaître puisque non vécu ;)

Petite précision : moi j'adore Gabriel parce que je le trouve touchant et adorable mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas aussi un sale clébard à l'humour plus que douteux et au comportement horripilant parfois. Bien au contraire !


	6. Drabble 1

Drabble animalier 1

Et revoila les drabble !

Avec Cassi, notre Chastiel ! Merci à Tengaar pour avoir trouvé ce super surnom )

.

.

Irrésistible

.

.

Castiel regardait Dean, les yeux grands ouverts et les oreilles légèrement aplaties.

Dean grogna. Il était hors de question qu'il cède ! C'était SA place devant la cheminée. Et ce n'était certainement pas un matou miteux qui allait la lui piquer.

Quand bien même ce fichu chat venait de pencher la tête, ce qui avait tendance à le rendre tout flagada. Sauf que là on parlait de la place devant la cheminée ! La meilleure place.

\- Dean ? miaula avec incompréhension Castiel.

Le labrador grogna.

Et se décala.

Juste un peu.

Castiel alla s'installer dans l'espace libéré, juste entre la cheminée et Dean. Là où la chaleur du feu était parfaite, pas trop forte, pas trop faible, et avec peu de risques de recevoir un brandon de bûche.

Roulé en boule contre le flanc de Dean, il se mit à ronronner de bonheur.

\- Tu…

\- Ta gueule Sammy ! aboya Dean en fusillant du regard son frère et Gabriel qui se gondolaient de rire.

.

.

Animalerie

.

.

Bobby se renfrogna en voyant l'objet que lui présentait Jody. Ça ressemblait vaguement à un hot-dog et ça faisait « pouic-pouic ». Il n'était pas vraiment emballé par la chose. Il voyait déjà l'air méprisant de Gabriel quand il allait réaliser qu'il s'agissait de fausse nourriture – un crime pour lui – l'expression intriguée de Sam mais vite désintéressée et Dean qui allait l'ignorer purement et simplement.

\- J'ai compris, soupira Jody. J'ai pensé à ça pour Gabriel sinon, dit-elle en sortant une balle flottante. Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera enfin à le faire s'activer un peu.

Bobby donna son accord pour cette fois et l'objet tomba dans le caddy entre la corde à trois bouts et les sacs de croquettes pour chien. Un peu plus au fond se trouvaient des boîtes pour chat, une fontaine à eau qui s'avérait indispensable avec quatre animaux si on ne voulait pas passer son temps à remplir des bols, une espèce de peluche à mâchouiller qui avait attiré la curiosité de Jody, une collection de frisbees et balles diverses, le nécessaire en shampoing et antiparasites, des souris colorées et des graines pour cataires et herbes à chat.

Autant dire que le caddy était bien rempli et que Jody ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter là.

Elle craqua encore pour des accessoires d'habillage pour chien et chat ainsi que pour une brosse qui promettait mille et un miracles sur « la fourrure de votre meilleur ami à quatre pattes». Admettons.

Derrière elle, Bobby regardait les rayons avec curiosité en levant parfois les yeux au ciel devant les jouets fluos ou kitch. Une sorte d'œuf maillé de caoutchouc attira son regard. Il prit l'objet en main avec curiosité.

\- C'est un très bon choix monsieur, l'interpella un vendeur sorti de nulle part. C'est parfait pour les chiens gloutons ! L'œuf ne leur distribue de la nourriture ou des friandises que s'ils le font rouler avant.

Bobby retourna l'objet dans ses mains tandis qu'un panneau clignotant avec écrit « vengeance » s'allumait dans son esprit.

\- Montrez-moi vos autres modèles, fit Bobby avec un sourire sadique.

Gabriel allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

.

.

Téléviseur.

.

.

Castiel était hypnotisé par l'écran devant lui. Il ne clignait même plus des paupières et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Sous son nez, un chat gris marchant sur deux pattes coursait une souris brune qui marchait aussi sur deux pattes. Le chat se cognait sur moult murs et se faisait assommer par tout un ensemble de batterie de cuisine, sans pour autant être réellement blessé. Et puis la souris n'était jamais attrapée.

Castiel ne comprenait pas. Ça le perturbait.

\- C'est un dessin animé Cas', fit Dean au loin. C'est du faux. Les humains ont l'air d'aimer ça, surtout les petits.

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui, aplatit ses oreilles en avant et retourna à l'écran. C'était idiot. Vraiment idiot.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on l'a perdu, se moqua Sam.

\- C'est toujours mieux que ce que fabrique ton copain, répliqua Dean avec un grand sourire goguenard.

Sam tourna la tête brusquement et découvrit Gabriel... En train de jouer avec une pelote de laine piquée dans le panier de Jody. Bon, d'accord, là il avait honte...

.

.

A suivre...

Voila voilà ! Si vous avez des envies que vous voudriez voir par écrits surtout n'hésitez pas ! Actuellement j'écume la section animale de VieDeMerde pour avoir des idées !


	7. Drabble 2

Nouvelle série ! Il est fort possible que vous n'ayez plus aucune compassion pour Gabriel après ça X)

.

.

Randonnée

.

.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? C'était de la torture presque ! Il allait prévenir la protection animale tiens !

\- Gabriel, arrête de gémir et avance, râla le maître. Si on est là c'est aussi pour toi. Tu t'empâtes à force de ne pas bouger.

Mais, mais, mais... C'était honteux de dire ça ! Il puis il ne s'empâtait pas, il faisait sa fourrure d'hiver !

\- Le chihuahua a du mal à avancer ? se moqua Dean en le rejoignant depuis l'avant du groupe.

\- Moi je voulais rester à la maison avec Castiel, grommela-t-il en s'allongeant dans l'herbe sur le bas-côté.

\- Ah non Gabriel ! s'énerva Bobby. Tu ne vas pas recommencer! Debout !

Le chien blond gémit pitoyablement en faisant son regard triste. Ça ne fonctionna pas du tout. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait déjà exaspéré complètement ses deux maîtres à force de pigner depuis le début de la petite randonnée. Ou alors parce que c'était la quatrième fois en une heure qu'il faisait le coup.

\- Allez Gabe, l'encouragea Sam. Ce n'est pas si pénible que ça.

\- Parle pour toi Grande Patte !

\- Gabe, tu te rends bien comptes que rester ici ne t'avance à rien ? expliqua Sam en le poussant du museau. Personne ne te portera jusqu'à la voiture et tu ne fais que retarder le moment de rentrer.

\- Je déteste quand tu es raisonnable, maugréa Gabriel se relevant.

\- Encore moins d'une demi-heure d'un bon pas et nous serons de nouveau à la voiture, voulut le rassurer la maîtresse en lui caressant la tête.

\- Chouette...

La marche reprit au grand soulagement des deux humains et Sam resta près de Gabriel pour l'empêcher de mollir.

Comme annoncé, il fallut peu de temps avant que la voiture ne soit en vue. Gabriel, qui jusque-là avait donné l'impression d'être agonisant et épuisé, se redressa soudain et se précipita jusqu'à la portière arrière du véhicule.

Quand il se retourna en aboyant joyeusement, il découvrit la plus belle collection de bitchface jamais vue.

.

.

Halloween

.

.

\- J'ai l'air parfaitement ridicule, gronda Dean en se grattant le collier dans l'espoir de le faire enlever.

C'était peine perdue, les accessoires étaient plutôt résistants.

\- Je suis d'accord, tu es ridicule. Mais ce n'est pas spécifique à aujourd'hui, se moqua Gabriel en se retenant de s'ébrouer pour ne pas faire tomber les cornes de bouc en plastique attachées à son crâne et la cape verte sur son dos.

\- Retourne dans ta niche toi !

\- Ne te plains pas, soupira Sam avec dépit. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça...

Dean compatit. Pourquoi Sam avait récupéré des cornes d'élan et un collier à grelot ? Nul ne le savait. Cela dit, Gabriel trouvait que ça lui allait bien mais jamais il ne le lui avouera à voix haute. A la place, il s'approcha pour lécher le museau de Sam en signe de réconfort.

Dean râla sur leur manque de décence et partit retrouver Castiel qui observait les deux humains s'agiter dans la cuisine. Il portait une cravate et une veste pour félin. Il avait l'air particulièrement blasé.

\- Toi et Gabriel avez vraiment été favorisés pour le costume, grinça Dean en se grattant à nouveau le collier.

Castiel tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers lui et le détailla depuis son poste d'observation sur le plan de travail. Il en descendit d'un bond pour rejoindre Dean et, sans avertissement, se frotta contre lui en ronronnant pour ensuite rejoindre Sam et Gabriel.

\- Moi je trouve que ça te va bien.

La mâchoire de Dean se décrocha et il se mit à haleter de stupeur.

\- Un souci petit cowboy ? lui demanda Jody avec un sourire en lui caressant le flanc et en remettant son petit chapeau en place.

.

.

Vétérinaire

.

.

C'était un passage obligatoire pour tous les animaux de Jody et Bobby, au moins une fois par an. LA visite chez le vétérinaire.

Elle était d'autant plus importante qu'en tant que chat robuste, Castiel ne se plaindrait d'un problème que quand celui-ci serait devenu intraitable, tout comme Dean et Sam en bons chiens de chasse. Concernant Gabriel, Bobby était plus dubitatif. Il avait dans l'idée que le jour où ce chien aurait le moindre souci, la planète entière l'entendrait geindre et se plaindre. Une idée comme ça...

En tout cas, autant d'animaux, autant de visites différentes chez le vétérinaire. Du plus simple avec Sam, qui en gentil chien se laissait calmement manipuler sans problème et ne bronchait pas lors des piqûres de rappel, au plus pénible comme Dean qui ne supportait que les femmes vétérinaires, agissant comme la pire tête de mule rétive dès qu'il avait affaire à un homme. C'était d'ailleurs une chose qui avait très souvent embarrassé Bobby. Quand on appelait le secrétariat d'un cabinet et qu'on demandait expressément à ce que le vétérinaire soit une femme, très peu voulaient bien croire que c'était à cause de Dean. La plupart des secrétaires le prenaient juste pour un pervers voulant profiter de son animal pour draguer la soignante. Donc on lui avait déjà fait le coup de quand même lui mettre un rendez-vous avec, non pas une, mais un vétérinaire.

Un chien qui hurle à la mort ça donne mauvaise réputation à un cabinet médical apparemment...

Et puis il avait l'entre-deux, Castiel, qui n'aimait pas particulièrement devoir patienter dans la salle d'attente. Cependant, une fois cet inconvénient passé, c'était une véritable crème.

Et enfin il y avait Gabriel. Inclassable. C'était le chien qui donnait l'impression d'être sage et tranquille à tous les vétérinaires, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent le dos une seconde ou clignent des yeux au mauvais moment. On retrouvait alors Gabriel en train de fouiller dans un placard ou de se planquer sous une table. Un gémissement et des yeux mouillés et il avait de nouveau le vétérinaire dans la poche. Après tout, le pauvre animal était juste un peu stressé ou apeuré, non ?

Non.

Au bout de la deuxième fois le vétérinaire avait généralement un peu mieux cerné la bête et à la troisième le maître recevait des commentaires compatissants.

.

.

A suivre...

Et voilà pour la petite série !


	8. Drabble 3

J'étais tellement prise par l'écriture de "ça déménage !" que j'ai oublié de poster ça hier X_X

Enfin, voila de nouveau nos amis à 4 pattes ! Ce coup-ci, il y en a vraiment pour tout le monde ;)

.

.

Piscine

.

.

C'était un dimanche et Jody tricotait pour oublier une affaire de meurtre sordide, au côté de Bobby et de la télé allumée. Gabriel et Sam étaient couchés dans un coin, calmes, et Dean mordillait un faux os aux pieds de Bobby.

Jody posa son travail deux minutes pour souffler un peu et se reposer les yeux. Elle en profita pour se lever et aller chercher des boissons fraîches.

Ce fut quand son pied fit « sploch » en se posant dans le couloir qu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait un problème. Baissant les yeux, elle découvrit que presque tout le couloir était inondé. L'eau semblait venir de la cuisine.

En jurant, elle entra dans la pièce pour couper l'arrivée d'eau quand elle vit...

\- Castiel !

Le chat releva immédiatement la tête et découvrit sa maîtresse. Son expression satisfaite se chiffonna pour devenir celle typique du :"j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" demandé avec une véritable innocence.

Jody se précipita vers l'évier, dans lequel nageait joyeusement Castiel, en pataugeant dans l'inondation monstrueuse et tourna les robinets en vitesse. Ce fichu chat avait réussi à poser la bonde au fond du bac et à bloquer le trou d'évacuation de secours avec une de ses fausses souris pour se créer sa piscine privative !

.

.

Assoiffé

.

.

Dean allait pour sortir dans le jardin quand, en passant devant la table basse, sa queue renversa un objet. Il se retourna aussitôt, inquiet et dépité en voyant le contenant déverser son liquide au sol.

Le maître était parti répondre à un appel au téléphone et la maîtresse lisait à l'extérieur. Il avait donc une chance de cacher son méfait.

Dean se mit à laper le liquide pour effacer les preuves. Liquide qui en plus n'était pas mauvais, loin de là. C'était tellement bon d'ailleurs, qu'il fit rouler la canette pour en obtenir un peu plus. Encore un peu. La dernière goutte ?

En relevant le nez, Dean réalisa, non seulement qu'il avait tout bu, mais aussi qu'il avait un peu de mal à marcher droit, pourtant, au lieu de l'inquiéter cela le fit sourire. Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute si la pièce tanguait toute seule !

D'une démarche maladroite, Dean partit découvrir son environnement qu'il voyait maintenant sous un tout nouveau jour. Il ricana bêtement devant une balle colorée planquée sous la commode et roula de rire en voyant Sam boire à la fontaine, sous le regard perplexe de celui-ci. Puis, une boule de fourrure blanche passa devant lui.

Il la connaissait cette boule de fourrure !

Un miaulement surpris alerta Jody et Bobby qui retournèrent en vitesse à l'intérieur de la maison. Sous leurs yeux ahuris, ils découvrirent un Castiel enterré sous une trentaine de kilos de labrador.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Bobby s'approcha pour délivrer Castiel mais Dean devint aussitôt agressif et se mit à grogner. Son chat !

\- Je crois avoir la réponse, indiqua Jody en lui montrant la canette de bière vide. Heureusement, il n'y en a pas assez pour l'empoisonner, juste ce qu'il faut pour le rendre ivre. Il aura une bonne gueule de bois demain.

Dean se désintéressa de la discussion des humains et frotta son museau contre le doux poil du chat. Quelques minutes après il dormait comme une masse, ronflant comme un motoculteur.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec un mal de tête de tous les diables et un Castiel ronronnant en guise d'oreiller entre ses pattes.

Plus jamais de liquide bizarre...

.

.

Orage

.

.

Sam était un chien fier et fort, toujours prêt à défendre son maître – et maintenant sa maîtresse – et à leur venir en aide d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Absolument rien ne lui faisait peur ! Rien ! A part peut-être...

Un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant brièvement le salon d'une lumière blanche. Puis il eut le grondement puissant du tonnerre qui semblait annoncer la fin du monde.

Sam jappa malgré lui et se retrouva sur ses quatre pattes, tremblant comme une feuille. Gabriel, encore à moitié endormi, regarda son ami sans comprendre. Sam se rallongea en haletant nerveusement. Ce n'était qu'un petit orage il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir...

Nouvel éclair.

Sam galopa se réfugier sous l'escalier.

Il détestait l'orage. Ce n'était ni naturel ni bon. Il détestait les éclairs qui pouvaient griller n'importe qui sans avertissement. Il ne supportait pas ces grondements et craquements qui claquaient dans ses oreilles comme autant de présages funestes. Roulé en boule sous les escaliers, il attendait juste que cela se finisse, rapidement.

\- Sam ? appela Gabriel en le rejoignant sous l'escalier.

Un nouvel éclair. Sam gémit en tentant de se fondre dans le mur.

\- Hé Sammy, je suis là, souffla Gabriel en se lovant contre lui. T'as pas à t'inquiéter, tant que je serai là il ne t'arrivera rien.

Sam geignit de peur. Gabriel lui lécha doucement le museau en réponse.

Quand l'éclair suivant fusa, Sam avait la tête entre les pattes et la gueule de Gabriel et il était presque écrasé par le corps de celui-ci. Il n'avait plus peur. Il était en sécurité.

.

.

A suivre …

Que voulez-vous que je dise après ça ? Ah si ! Pour une fois, Gabriel n'a pas fait l'andouille, c'est assez rare pour être noté !


	9. Drabble 4

On me l'a demandé, le voilà ! Gabriel va découvrir son œuf anti-gourmand ;)

Et pour les autres, en lisant mes drabbles vous risquez d'attraper une maladie très courante mais sans danger qui vous fera dire des mots comme « trop mignon ! » , « Ils sont choupis ! », « oh les amours.. », avec des yeux énamourés et dans les cas extrêmes, avec le menton appuyé sur vos mains et la bouche en cul de poule !

.

.

À malin, malin et demi

.

.

Gabriel observa l'objet avec méfiance. Son nez lui indiquait pourtant qu'il y avait des friandises là-dedans, mais son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner directement les croquettes croustillantes déjà ? Pourquoi le maître les avait-il mises là-dedans ?

Le chien blond releva la tête, fit des yeux mouillés à Bobby et pigna un coup pour voir.

\- Elles sont dedans Gabriel, tu as juste à te servir, indiqua Bobby en masquant difficilement un sourire de joie sadique.

Le retriever retourna à l'ovoïde et le lécha par curiosité. Bon, l'œuf ne se mangeait pas… Il passa ensuite sa langue dans le trou de distribution mais abandonna rapidement. Conclusion, ses friandises étaient piégées dans cette chose. Inacceptable !

Il poussa du nez l'objet qui roula et laissa échapper une croquette – son existence hors de la balle fut brève et sa fin rapide.

Bobby regarda fier de lui Gabriel en train de s'activer pour faire rouler la balle à friandises. Il avait enfin sa vengeance sur toutes les crasses que lui avait faites ce chien !

N'étant pas non plus cruel avec ses compagnons canins, Bobby y voyait aussi l'occasion de faire bouger un peu ce gros paresseux qui s'empâtait doucement.

Quand il revint dans le salon une heure plus tard après avoir réglé quelques affaires, il eut une forte envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur de désespoir.

Gabriel le regardait avec malice, confortablement allongé, pendant qu'un Sam tout content faisait rouler la balle à sa place et lui regroupait ses croquettes.

.

.

Absence

.

.

Dean allongea ses pattes près du feu et ferma les paupières.

Deux minutes plus tard, il les recroquevilla contre lui.

La minute d'après il roula sur lui-même pour se mettre dos à la cheminée.

Puis finalement il revint à sa position initiale.

Il tourna sur quatre-vingt-dix degrés et se roula en boule.

N'appréciant pas la position en fin de compte, il se releva sur ses quatre pattes, tourna autour de sa place la truffe au sol et s'affala par terre.

Avant de recommencer son manège sous les yeux amusés de Sam, Gabriel et Jody.

Castiel dormait dans une chambre à part depuis quelques jours, la faute à une maladie infectieuse qu'il avait contractée. Normalement, les trois chiens étaient vaccinés mais dans le doute le vétérinaire avait conseillé de le faire dormir et manger à part.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours et Dean faisait le même cirque tous les soirs.

Il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à dormir sans sa boule de fourrure ronronnante roulée contre son flanc. Ça avait attendri tout le monde dans la maison – sauf Bobby qui se demandait si Dean n'avait pas un problème de parasites – malgré les regards noirs régulièrement lancés par le labrador.

Trois autres jours passèrent sous le signe de l'insomnie pour Dean avant que Castiel ne soit déclaré sain et propre à rejoindre les autres. Le soir-même, quand ce-dernier donna l'impression de vouloir aller chasser plutôt que dormir, Dean décida de prendre les choses en main, ou plutôt dans la gueule. Il attrapa un Castiel qui miaula de surprise par la peau du cou et le déposa sur le tapis avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Castiel envoya un regard mi-surpris mi-offusqué à Dean avant de se frotter à lui en ronronnant pour ensuite se rouler en boule entre ses pattes.

Dean dormit comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis six jours.

.

.

Impala

.

.

\- Tu veux voir un truc amusant ? proposa Sam à un Gabriel qui se dorait au soleil.

\- Fais-moi envie, demanda paresseusement le retriever.

\- Je te montre la planque secrète de mon frère.

\- Là tu m'intéresses, concéda Gabriel en se relevant. Je te suis Lassie !

Sam secoua la tête mais préféra ne pas répondre. Il emmena Gabriel à l'arrière de la casse, les faisant régulièrement grimper ou se baisser pour avancer.

\- Le maître t'a demandé de me faire mourir de fatigue ou quoi ? l'accusa Gabriel en tirant la langue.

\- Arrête ton cinéma et regarde, on est arrivé.

Gabriel rangea sa langue et passa son museau par-dessus un capot qui le gênait. Devant eux se trouvait une vieille voiture noire cabossée avec les portières de guingois mais pas encore désossée. Gabriel sentait d'ici la bonne odeur des sièges en cuir, mêlée à celle persistante de Dean et Sam.

\- SA planque secrète ? ricana le chien blond goguenard.

\- Regarde plutôt la place du conducteur, sourit Sam. C'est la première fois que Dean l'amène ici.

Gabriel obéit – il n'y avait que Sam qui réussissait ce miracle – et vit le labrador et son chat.

Il se demandait comment il avait pu les louper. Castiel était perché sur le tableau de bord, deux pattes sur le volant et léchait le museau d'un Dean debout sur les pattes arrière, les deux autres pas loin de celles de Castiel. Ça dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Castiel saute et se mette à explorer la voiture pendant que Dean mordillait le volant à un endroit déjà bien attaqué.

\- C'est notre voiture, expliqua Sam. Celle dans laquelle on vivait avant qu'on ne soit adopté par le maître. Comme on y revenait tout le temps, il a fini par la déplacer du terrain vague pour la ramener dans notre ancienne maison, puis ici. Il a dit que c'était la preuve qu'on était destiné tous les trois.

Les yeux de Sam brillaient et on sentait de l'amour dans ses mots, pour son frère, pour son maître et même pour cette vieille carcasse déglinguée. Il aurait presque été jaloux, presque, si Sam ne lui avait pas promis de lui faire lui aussi découvrir la voiture un autre jour et s'il n'était pas en train de savamment lui lécher l'oreille...

.

.

A suivre…

.

.

J'avoue, l'image de Dean qui porte Castiel dans sa gueule est dans ma tête depuis le deuxième OS… Surtout que j'imagine très bien la tête sidérée et vexée de Castiel et celle toute fière de Dean XD Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour l'écrire ;p

Le prochain sera un OS normalement, donc il mettra plus de temps à paraître ! J'enclenche un nouveau changement pour la suite des drabbles ;)


	10. OS-Drabble - Une maison au poil

Hello !

Ayé ! J'ai enfin réussi à faire ce chapitre de transition ! Grâce à lui et à la nouvelle situation qu'il engendre, je vais pouvoir faire toute une suite de nouvelles situations plus ou moins mignonnes, cartoonesques ou simplement amusantes ;) Avec des rencontres... Mais des rencontres ! C'était tout l'intérêt de finalement donner un garage à Bobby, d'avoir réellement du monde à croiser pour la Team Free Will Canine ;)

Précision : au niveau de l'âge des chiens il est possible que ça entre en contradiction avec l'un des précédents drabbles de même que sur d'autres détails. Etant donné que cette suite de drabbles est avant tout un délire fun et fluffy, je vais probablement en faire quelques autres. Pas des biens gênantes et sur des détails exclusivement, mais il y en aura. Cela dit, ça restera discret normalement voire invisible à moins de tous se les enfiler à la suite ;)

Et toujours un grand merci à Pimpiericky qui bétalecte tout ça d'une main de maîtresse !

Oli la patate : (ton pseudo me fait toujours autant kiffer XD) je vois très bien Chi ! En tout cas, contente que tu aimes toute cette "adorabilité" que je mets dans cette fic avec mes bestioles ;)

.

Une maison au poil

.

De nouvelles connaissances

.

.

Bobby sortit de la camionnette accompagné de Jody et alla rapidement ouvrir les portes arrière. Dean sortit en trombe et commença à renifler un peu partout suivi de Sam, puis de Castiel qui se percha aussitôt sur le toit et enfin... Rien. Bobby fronça le nez, replaça sa casquette en jurant et passa le bras dans le véhicule pour mieux traîner ce gros paresseux endormi de Gabriel à l'extérieur. Celui-ci regarda son maître avec ce qui ressemblait le plus à une expression offusquée avant d'avancer avec lenteur sur le chemin.

Bobby referma ensuite la camionnette – essentiellement pour éviter qu'un gourmand blond n'y retourne finir sa sieste – et s'avança sur le parking en béton jusqu'à l'homme qui l'attendait devant l'immense porte coulissante du garde.

\- Bonjour Rufus.

\- Tu t'es perdu en route ou quoi ? J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! râla le propriétaire du Winchester's Garage.

\- Ton sens de l'accueil m'étonnera toujours, commenta Bobby avec sarcasme.

\- Et voici donc celle qui a réussi à te passer le lasso autour du cou... Ma chère, n'oubliez pas qu'il faut bien lui ligoter les pattes si vous ne voulez pas que le veau s'enfuit !

\- Toujours aussi agréable, marmonna le ferrailleur. J'imagine que je me garde ma bouteille de Whisky pour moi dans ce cas ?

\- Raconte donc pas de bêtise et entre ! On va pas gâcher une bouteille pareille.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel devant la répartie immédiate de son ami.

\- Jody, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Shérif du comté, précisa la brune.

\- Comment quelqu'un peut avoir envie de vivre avec ce vieil ours ? l'interrogea Rufus.

\- Alors ça, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, contesta Bobby.

\- C'est pas faux... Bon, Singer tu connais déjà le garage en tant que client mais je vais quand même te faire faire le tour en tant que futur propriétaire et te montrer le bout de terrain que tu veux. Mes gars sont au courant et je leur ai déjà dit que c'était un vieil ami qui s'y connaissait et non un jeune abruti qui reprenait l'affaire.

\- J'ai presque entendu un compliment dans ta bouche.

\- Je le nierai à vie et tu n'as aucune preuve. Venez que je vous présente.

Bobby et Jody s'engagèrent dans le garage, plus ou moins suivis par leurs animaux. Le moins étant toujours le même qui s'était étalé de tout son long devant le garage pour mieux dormir.

Rufus leur fit faire le grand tour, depuis le garage à proprement parlé avec les plateformes élévatrices et les établis jusqu'au bureau de la comptabilité et à la zone des clients. En passant, ils rencontrèrent la quasi intégralité des employés. Il y avait Garth Fitzgerald, l'apprenti mécanicien tout en nerfs et en genoux, bon garçon, gentil mais un peu décalé. Ellen qui gérait tout l'administratif ainsi que sa fille qui faisait partie, avec Benny et Max des mécaniciens à proprement parlé.

Bobby prêta particulièrement attention à la réaction de Dean et Sam face à eux. Sam se montra le plus timide, se cachant un peu dans les jambes de Bobby tandis que Dean y alla franco. Il fit la fête à Benny, réclama plusieurs gratouilles à Jo et renifla allègrement les trois autres. Max fut celui qui se fit le plus rapidement adopté par Sam. Puis Gordon arriva. Ronchon, grognant et grommelant, il jaugea sévèrement les deux labradors.

.

\- Alors c'est vous deux qui allez me remplacer, gronda-t-il. Vous avez de l'expérience au moins ?

\- On surveille le territoire du maître depuis plusieurs saisons déjà, annonça fièrement Dean en se laissant renifler par le bulldog.

\- Tch… Tout juste sorti de la portée maternelle ça, maugréa le vieux chien en foudroyant Sam du regard.

.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, remarqua Bobby en voyant les trois chiens se tourner autour sans montrer d'intention hostile.

\- C'est un miracle quand on connait Gordon, révéla Rufus. Avec les années son caractère ne s'est pas arrangé. Ça lui fera du bien de voir moins de monde à la casse. Il pourra ronfler pépère et moi je vais enfin pouvoir déguster mon Whisky tranquillement !

Rufus voulut ajouter quelque chose mais l'apparition inopinée de Castiel qui atterrit au milieu des chiens le surprit, de même que tous les autres présents.

Gordon gronda et aboya, rapidement imité par Sam ainsi que de Dean qui plaça son corps en protection. Castiel pencha la tête avec désintérêt en regardant le bulldog de mauvais poil avant d'aller à son tour jauger les employés. Les employés sursautèrent en entendant le chat atterrir soudain sur le toit de la voiture dont ils s'occupaient ou sauter brusquement sur leur ventre alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur leur chariot de visite au sol.

.

\- C'est quoi ça ?! gronda sévèrement Gordon.

\- C'est Castiel. Notre chat, indiqua Sam en souriant.

\- Un chat ?! Vous êtes amis avec un… Chat ? grogna férocement le bulldog.

\- C'est que… Pour un chat il est pas… Il est correct, protesta faiblement Dean en baissant le museau avec gêne.

Gordon dévoila ses crocs, montrant clairement son avis sur les chats et ceux qui les appréciaient.

.

\- Castiel, revient ! appela Jody. Tu vas avoir du cambouis sous les pattes si tu continues de trainer par là.

Le chat regarda sa maîtresse depuis le haut d'une carrosserie. Il sembla réfléchir profondément avant de finalement obéir et de bondir de toitures en établis jusqu'à elle.

Rufus continua sa visite et amena tout la monde, chat et chiens compris, jusqu'au terrain vague mitoyen du garage.

\- J'avais prévu de construire donc tout est ok de ce côté-là, annonça Rufus en grattouillant le haut du crâne de Gordon.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda Bobby.

\- Pas le temps. Y avait le garage, le Whisky et chez moi c'était pas si mal. Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que les termites prennent goût à ma charpente...

\- Il y a des traitements, fit remarquer Jody.

\- Mais ça c'est quand on s'y prend assez tôt et qu'on accepte que des gens viennent chez soi, hein Rufus ? se moqua Bobby tout en notant la réaction positive des trois animaux, en particulier Dean et Sam qui couraient au milieu des hautes herbes.

\- Oh la ferme… Dans tous les cas, dans moins de six mois votre « nid d'amour » sera construit, se moqua le propriétaire.

\- Crétin, bougonna Bobby en rougissant sous les sourires , sarcastique de Rufus et content de Jody.

Gabriel n'avait pas bougé d'un poil quand le groupe revint à l'entrée. Le ferrailleur soupira de lassitude.

\- Et lui aussi va garder le garage ? ricana Rufus.

\- On aura bien de la chance s'il accepte de garder le frigo du garage, grommela Bobby en se pinçant le nez. Gabriel n'est pas un chien de garde.

\- Ni vraiment de compagnie, sourit Jody avec amusement.

\- Vos affaires, conclut Rufus. Ça te tente toujours alors ?

\- Je regarde les papiers que tu m'as envoyés sur l'état financier du garage et je te dis. Mais… Ça m'a l'air bien parti. Jody ?

\- Ce n'est pas très loin du commissariat et tout m'a l'air correct pour moi, dit-elle en souriant.

.

Gordon grognait et jurait dans ses babines. Ça n'allait pas mais pas du tout !

Un chat. Une saloperie de chat dans son garage ! Un chat qui côtoyait des chiens en plus ! Et des chiens qui côtoyaient un chat...

C'était contre-nature ! Complètement contre-nature ! Ces engeances de l'enfer devaient être chassées et rien d'autre ! Les chats étaient fourbes, infidèles, dangereux et manipulateurs ! Tout chien digne de ce nom devait les chasser et non faire ami-ami avec eux !

Dean lui avait pourtant paru un bon labrador au premier abord, fort, réactif et les crocs prêts à mordre, contrairement à son frère qui avait un caractère de chiffe-molle... Et puis, un chat. Un chat !

Gordon plissa les yeux alors qu'il quittait du regard le trio contre-nature pour se tourner vers l'entrée du garage. Un machin blond était allongé de tout son long sur SON territoire ! Et il avait le culot de dormir !

.

\- On se revoit dans quelques jours pour sign…

Un soudain jappement de douleur surprit les humains. Ils tournèrent les yeux et virent Gabriel, la queue entre les pattes, qui regardait avec incompréhension Gordon. Gordon grogna un coup et Gabriel partit se réfugier derrière Sam qui dévoila aussitôt ses crocs en se hérissant.

Le retriever blond, désormais bien caché derrière Sam, tira une langue en mirliton en signe de provocation à Gordon qui s'énerva davantage et se mit à aboyer fortement.

\- Voilà à quoi sert Gabriel : à créer des ennuis quand il n'y en a pas, soupira Bobby devant la guerre canine qui se préparait.

.

.

Le déménagement

.

.

Souvenir

.

Jody emballait le contenu d'une des bibliothèques quand elle fit une découverte étonnante. Elle regarda la couverture et la tranche du livre qu'elle avait entre les mains et alla rejoindre, tout sourire, Bobby qui se prenait la tête avec ses papiers dans le salon.

\- Je ne te savais pas si nostalgique, sourit-elle en posant l'album photo sur la table.

\- Ah, ça... bougonna le ferrailleur en baissant sa casquette pour masquer sa gêne. Ce sont juste des photos prises rapidement, c'est tout. Au cas où. Pour des recherches. Si Dean ou Sam se perdait.

Jody sourit tendrement de l'excuse plutôt pitoyable.

\- Je peux... ?

Bobby acquiesça en détournant la tête, caressant Sam et Dean qui avaient rappliqué à l'entente de leur nom.

Sur les premières photos, on pouvait voir deux boules de poils un peu dégingandées bataillant pour la gamelle ou dormant sur le tapis l'un contre l'autre. Sur une image on voyait Sam, reconnaissable à sa robe plus brune que son frère, l'air penaud à côté de débris de papier journal. Sur une autre, c'était Dean qui se dévoilait jeune et contrit, assis près d'une flaque. Il y avait aussi des photos des deux, dormant l'un sur l'autre dans des positions parfois improbables, leurs membres plus emmêlés que dans un casse-tête chinois.

Jody tourna les pages et les deux chiots passèrent à l'âge adolescent. Dean devant la première pantoufle – un peu bavouilleuse – qu'il avait ramenée à son maître. Dean prenant fièrement la pose du chien de garde devant la maison ou encore, Dean photographié sur le fait en train de creuser un trou dans le jardin. Il y avait aussi Sam, allongé calmement sur le perron, impassible. Sam rongeant un os dans la cuisine ou jouant avec une balle de baseball.

Les chiens continuèrent de grandir au fil des pages. Dean découvrant son précieux frisbee aujourd'hui bien mâchouillé. Sam reniflant son collier tout neuf. Les deux chiens ronflant au pied du fauteuil de Bobby, chacun de son côté, veillant sur leur maître même endormis.

Jody sourit, émue de voir toute l'attention que Bobby pouvait porter à ses deux fidèles compagnons, et pivota la tête pour mieux le voir caresser et flatter les deux labradors heureux comme tout.

Moins un maître qu'un père, plus des enfants que des chiens.

.

Nouvelle planque

.

Gabriel pignait comme pas permis en suivant Bobby partout dans la maison. Ce dernier râlait et menaçait régulièrement le retriever, se calmait quelques minutes, bougeait un meuble et râlait à nouveau tandis que Gabriel pignait plus fort.

La cause ? La multitude de planques que le ferrailleur découvrait un peu partout dans la maison derrière lesquelles le gourmand à quatre pattes planquaient ses réserves de friandises et d'os à moelle ! Bobby commençait à bien mieux comprendre pourquoi il payait une fortune en gourmandises canines !

Grommelant, il alla pour ouvrir la porte du placard sous l'escalier, celui où plus personne n'allait depuis un bon siècle, quand Gabriel s'allongea devant pour l'empêcher d'agir. Sans aucune compassion pour le canidé-carpette, Bobby tira la porte en faisant glisser les trente-cinq kilos de poils et de chair.

\- Au moins, maintenant on sait pourquoi tes croquettes de régime ne fonctionnent pas, dit Bobby en fusillant du regard le retriever qui eut au moins la décence de paraître coupable devant le petit tas de sticks à mâcher et croquettes croustillantes qui trônait au milieu du placard.

.

Stress et angoisse

.

Dean allait devenir fou. Dans peu de temps. Très peu de temps...

Déjà, il y avait les maîtres qui bougeaient les affaires un peu partout, les rangeaient dans des cartons ou dans une grande benne à l'extérieur. Ça lui donnait envie de grogner mais il se retenait en mâchouillant sa patte.

A côté de ça, il y avait le maître qui était de mauvaise humeur après la découverte de toutes les cachettes de Gabriel. Cachettes dans lesquelles il s'était déjà servi à l'occasion mais pas trop souvent depuis que le teckel l'avait attrapé par la gorge pour le menacer une fois où il s'était un peu trop servi.

Et en plus de tout ça, il y avait Castiel. Qui le suivait partout. Le collait partout ! Pire que d'habitude ! C'était limite s'il arrivait à marcher correctement avec le chat ronronnant glué à lui et s'emmêlant dans ses pattes ! Castiel ne le lâchait plus d'une griffe ! Que ce soit pour manger, boire, dormir, sortir se promener ou faire ses besoins. C'en était devenu presque maladif ! A tel point que s'il n'allait pas lui-même près de la litière... Bref, vous voyez !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? râla Dean quand il manqua une fois de plus tomber sur son museau après que Castiel se soit faufilé sous lui.

Le chat le regarda avec incompréhension, pencha la tête et lécha sa patte en ronronnant deux fois plus fort. Dean avait sincèrement envie de lui grogner dessus et il s'apprêtait à le faire quand la maîtresse arriva et souleva le félidé.

\- Pas trop stressé par le déménagement ? Ne t'inquiète pas on a déjà tout prévu. Tu seras bien là-bas, comme nous tous Cassi, le rassura Jody en lui grattant le crâne.

Castiel ne tenta pas de s'enfuir mais resta raide dans les bras de l'humaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pose à terre. Aussitôt, il trotta jusqu'à Dean et se frotta à lui.

\- Suffisait de le dire, idiot, marmonna le labrador les oreilles basses.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, contesta Castiel avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Ayant pitié, Dean le rassura d'une longue léchouille sur le museau qui offusqua aussitôt le chat mais calma ses ronronnements angoissés devant le bouleversement de son habitat.

.

.

Nouveau départ

.

.

\- Nous y voilà ! annonça Bobby en sortant du camion de déménagement.

Devant lui, la maison qu'ils s'étaient faits construire avec Jody et qui avait poussé comme de la mauvaise graine en un peu plus d'un trimestre, soit le temps que le printemps et l'été se terminent.

Sur deux étages, la maison jouxtait le garage. Elle possédait un bout de verdure sur le devant mais surtout un jardin à l'arrière planté de quelques arbres et dans lequel Jody comme Bobby s'imaginaient bien déjeuner durant les beaux jours ou faire des barbecues avec les équipes de l'un ou de l'autre. Le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment comprenait le salon et la salle-à-manger cuisine ainsi que la pièce destinée à devenir la bibliothèque pour la collection éclectique de livres de Bobby. Bien entendu, une cheminée trônait dans le salon, élément indispensable quand on avait quatre bestioles adeptes du chauffage de fourrure.

A l'étage se trouvait deux chambres, dont une pour les amis, et la salle de bain, assez grande pour pouvoir toiletter confortablement des chiens grands gabarits. Il y avait aussi le bureau de Jody dont tous les animaux allaient être bannis, ainsi que Bobby. L'antre du shérif !

Bref, ça allait devenir leur maison, adaptée à tous les membres de la famille.

Les portes de la camionnette furent ouvertes par Jody qui avait suivi le camion de déménagement et les trois chiens ainsi que le chat purent sortir. Pour ne pas changer, Castiel se greffa à Dean qui s'était depuis armé d'une patience à toute épreuve ! Mais qui supportait moins le regard goguenard de son frère... Dean grogna contre lui et Sam répondit par un rire.

Les premiers objets installés furent ceux des compagnons à quatre pattes et en particulier Castiel. Jody lui avait déjà prévu sa pièce – la bibliothèque de Bobby puisqu'il n'était pas un destructeur de livres contrairement à Sam – mais le Turkish Van refusa d'y entrer à moins que Dean ne soit avec lui et il le suivit immédiatement quand il sortit de la pièce.

-Bon, si ça te convient comme ça, soupira Jody en se grattant la tête. Au moins tu as ton tatouage et ton collier si jamais tu t'enfuis...

Castiel miaula son accord et rattrapa rapidement Dean qui s'était éloigné pour découvrir les nouveautés installées par Bobby à savoir : deux grands paniers pour chien aux allures de sofa posés dans un coin de la pièce. Sam et Gabriel avaient déjà investi l'un d'eux et le blond se faisait allègrement léchouillé par le labrador.

\- Et la retenue alors ? marmonna Dean.

\- Jaloux, ricana Gabriel.

\- Certainement pas ! C'est un truc de fillette de dormir là-dedans de toute façon, renifla-t-il avec dédain.

Le labrador châtain fit demi-tour, renifla la place devant la cheminée et s'installa sans plus de préambule devant l'âtre pour l'instant intact. Aussitôt, Castiel se roula en boule et ronronna de soulagement. Le retour aux habitudes. Ça il préférait !

\- Ça démarre bien j'ai l'impression, remarqua Bobby devant les quatre animaux, calmes dans leur coin.

\- Je suis d'accord, sourit Jody en se rapprochant pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à déballer tout le reste... soupira-t-il, fatigué d'avance.

\- Allez, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on pourra se reposer !

\- Et dire qu'il y en a quatre qui n'en fichent pas une pendant ce temps, grommela le nouveau garagiste.

Gabriel attira leur attention d'un aboiement pour mieux se plaquer contre Sam, la tête sous sa gueule, et fermer les yeux.

\- Il vient de nous narguer là ? demanda Jody avec surprise.

\- Sale cabot, râla Bobby.

Le cabot en question rouvrit un œil et les regarda, langue pendante, fier de lui.

.

A suivre...

.

Je l'ai fait ! J'ai enfin réussi à faire ce chapitre de transition ! J'ai eu des tas d'idée différentes plus ou moins réalistes mais ça y est, j'ai trouvé la voie ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu XD C'est vraiment de la pure transition contrairement aux deux autres OS ou aux drabbles, donc c'est un peu moins "fun" mais c'était vraiment nécessaire ! Maintenant ils vont pouvoir recommencer à faire du grand n'importe quoi et ils vont aussi et surtout pouvoir faire des rencontres !


End file.
